Um amor à primeira vista
by pigows
Summary: Eles queriam muito que aquela 'dor' parasse, tudo o que eles mais queriam era ser feliz... Mas como ser feliz quando você acha que pra ser feliz você depende de alguém que nunca vai dizer que gosta de você ou então quando você é uma pessoa que está apaixo
1. Chapter 1

**_Um amor à primeira vista_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Um encontro diferente...**

Uma menina de cabelos rosa-chiqulete e olhos pretos saiu do pub mais famoso de Hogsmeade, o Três Vassouras, com dois livros muito pesados e vários rolos de pergaminho apoiados em seus livros.

Quando a menina chegou em frente a Dedosdemel, lembrou-se que precisava ver o preço de uma coruja para a África... Ao entrar no correio a menina perguntou à vendedora:

- Com licença, quanto custa uma coruja para a África?

- Depende do porte... As pequenas custam 45 sicles e as maiores 1 galeão...

- Ah! bom. Muito obrigada...

- De nada... E desculpe-me se eu me intrometer de mais na sua vida, mas seu cabelo fica muito mais bonito rosa... - disse a mulher, já que quando a menina ficou desapontada seu cabelo ficou cheio de volume e marrom, tal corte e cor de cabelos não combinavam com ela...

Tal transformação ocorrera, pois ela era uma metamorfomaga, ou seja, podia transformar seus olhos, seu nariz, sua boca, seu cabelo, tudo que ela quisesse...

A menina colocou os livros em cima da bancada da loja, e mudou a cor dos cabelos que agora estavam ruivos (em vez de rosa-chiclete) e com comprimento até sua cintura com as pontas encaracoladas e, seus olhos estavam verdes. Depois disse mais para si do que para a vendedora:

- Está melhor assim... Até mais! - Disse ao pegar os livros e pergaminhos. Preparou-se para sair e começou a pensar em seu primo, Sirius Black. A cabeça da menina sempre se enchia com pensamentos sobre seu primo desde que ele fugira da prisão...

Paft! Todos os seus livros caíram no chão juntamente com todos os outros da pessoa em que ela batera.

Quando a menina se deu conta do que havia acontecido, se abaixou para pegar os livros e pergaminhos e disse para a outra pessoa:

- Me desculpe, eu não... - mas não conseguiu terminar a frase porque o rapaz a interrompeu.

- Não há problema algum...

- Eu juro que foi sem querer...

- 'Tá tudo bem, mas preste mais atenção da próxima vez. Você podia ter esbarrado em alguém que não entendesse...

- Deixa comigo... E prazer meu nome é Nimphadora Tonks - disse estendendo a mão para o homem... - E o seu, é?

- Remo Lupin, e, o prazer é todo meu... - apertando a mão da menina.

- E aí beleza? - Perguntou Nimphadora ao rapaz que devia ter uns 37 anos pelo que aparentava (já a garota aparentava uns 25).

- Quase... Se não fosse pela próxima semana, estaria tudo muito bem...

- Por que? O que tem a próxima semana?

- Nada não. E com você, está tudo bem Nimphadora?

- É Tonks! Nunca mais me chame de Nimphadora... - Disse a menina se exaltando.

- Desculpe!

- Tudo bem, você não sabia... É que eu sempre me estresso com isso, não deu para segurar... E comigo está tudo muito bem... - Disse a garota tentando se acalmar.

- Bom a gente se vê Tonks...

- Até mais... - E a garota saiu pela porta da loja. Ao sair pensou muito e disse para si mesma:

- Ele é muito fofo... É a primeira vez que alguém não fala que eu sou estabanada... Ele foi o primeiro a ignorar isso...

Enquanto isso na loja:

"Remo, Remo... Te cuida... Assim todos irão descobrir o seu segredo... Tantos anos guardando pra isso... Quase deixa o segredo escapar na frente de tanta gente? - pensou Remo"

Esse era um segredo que o atormentava já fazia muito tempo... Desde que Lupin era muito pequeno... Remo era um lobisomem. Era por causa de tal segredo que ele mantinha distância das pessoas já que tinha medo de machucar as pessoas à sua volta, pois os lobisomens não conseguem controlar seus atos quando estão transformados.

Desde o dia em que fora mordido todas as noites de lua cheia ele sofria com isso... Até pesadelos tinha, só de pensar na próxima transformação...

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	2. Chapter 2

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Conselhos amorosos (Parte I)**

Desde aquele dia no correio Lupin e Tonks nunca mais se viram. Tonks pensou em lhe mandar uma coruja, mas mal o conhecia e ficou com medo de sua interpretação...

Só de lembrar da menina lhe perguntando se estava tudo bem Remo pensou:

"Será que mais alguém além de Alvo Dumbledore se preocupa comigo?"

E seus pensamentos logo iam parar em Tiago, Sirius e Pedro, os outros marotos, seus amigos em Hogwarts, aqueles amigos que mesmo sabendo a verdade nunca deixaram de falar com ele... Como era bom ter amigos assim...

Tiago havia morrido graças a Sirius o qual, estava preso. Já Pedro morrera como um herói. Ele morrera tentando encurralar Sirius... E, o último estava preso...

Não lhe restara mais nenhum amigo em quem ele pudesse confiar ou alguém que confiasse nele... Pelo fato de ser lobisomem, Lupin sofria um grande preconceito da comunidade mágica... Era esquecido, deixado de lado... Ignorado como se fosse um qualquer... Mas mesmo sendo um lobisomem, Lupin tinha sentimentos e, por isso é que sofria tanto...

Na verdade, sobrara sim uma pessoa... Uma pessoa que sempre confiou nele... Dumbledore... Esse sim, nunca deixara de confiar nele... Até deixara ele entrar em Hogwarts mesmo sabendo da verdade... Claro, como Remo esquecera dele assim? Como Remo não foi capaz de pensar em Dumbledore logo de primeira?

Com isso, Lupin decidiu ir até a sala do diretor para lhe perguntar uma coisa e, ver se essa menina saia de sua cabeça...

Ao chegar na sala Remo bateu na porta e ouviu uma voz que lhe disse:

- Entre, por favor.

- Olá Alvo!

- Remo, você por aqui? Algum problema com os Weasley de novo? - Perguntou o diretor calmamente mesmo sabendo que o problema não era aquele...

Remo não conteve o riso...

- Não diretor os gêmeos tem andado na linha ultimamente... - Mas logo parou de rir, pois o verdadeiro motivo de estar ali viera a sua cabeça...

- Então?

- Bom Alvo... Desde minha última ida a Hogsmead (sem ser uma visitinha a Casa dos Gritos) algo me preocupa. Me tira um pouco do sério...

- E o que posso fazer por você Remo?

- Pode me responder uma pergunta?

- Todas as que puder Remo. Mas qual seria?

- Dumbledore você acredita em amor a primeira vista?

- Ah! Remo o amor! Um sentimento lindo, porém complicado... O amor, para mim, pode sim ocorrer a primeira vista... Mas não somos nós que escolhemos Por quem nos apaixonamos. E também acho que quando um amor acontece a primeira vista, ele pode ser o nosso amor eterno Remo... Aquele que esperamos a vida toda, aquele pelo qual faríamos tudo... Como por exemplo, o de Lílian e Tiago... Pelo que sei a primeira vez que Tiago viu Lílian, se apaixonou por ela de forma que ninguém pudesse substituir o lugar dela em seu coração...

- Isso explica parte do meu problema...

- Então Remo o que te preocupa, além disso?

- Bom deixe pra lá... Tenho que ir corrigir uns trabalhos... - disse mentindo, pois não tinha trabalho nenhum para corrigir...

- Remo, não reprima seus sentimentos... E também não tente mentir pra mim... Se existe uma coisa que você não faz bem é mentir...

- Desculpe Alvo, é que não quero aprofundar mais o assunto. Se não ele nunca mais sairá de minha cabeça... Também sei que nunca mais a verei... Então que diferença faz?

- Quem sabe o que nos espera no futuro? Ninguém Lupin, ninguém... - Disse o diretor como se fosse um pai falando com seu filho.

- E mesmo que a reencontrasse Dumbledore - disse Remo como se estivesse falando com seu próprio pai - ela poderia nunca mais falar comigo se soubesse da verdade... E eu definitivamente não posso me apaixonar por ninguém, NINGUÉM! - disse se exaltando um pouquinho.

- Remo, se acalme. E saiba que não se manda no coração e que se o fizer poderá se magoar com o que deixou de fazer porque tinha medo...

- Alvo, acho melhor eu ir... Não quero continuar a falar sobre o assunto...

Então Lupin saiu da sala do diretor e ao chegar a sua sala se jogou em uma carteira e começou a lembrar dos tempos de criança onde os problemas não eram nada... E logo a menina lhe veio a cabeça... Ele logo começou a pensar na pessoa mais bonita que já vira na vida... Na pessoa que lhe perguntara se estava tudo bem mesmo sem conhecê-lo... E então disse para si mesmo:

- Remo tire-a da cabeça. Já tem problemas de mais sem ela...

E continuou a pensar nos tempos em que a paixão não era nada... Nos tempos em que o amor era algo nojento e, por último, nos tempos onde ele não precisava pedir conselhos ao diretor da escola... Como ele adorava pedir conselhos ao Tiago e ao Sirius... Os conselhos não davam em nada, só saía besteira da boca dos amigos, mas ele se divertia...

Se ele tivesse perguntado sobre amor a primeira vista aos amigos ele tinha certeza que Sirius diria:

_- Tiago acho que o Remo tá com sobrecarga no trabalho... Imagina o nosso amigo santinho apaixonado... E o pior... Ele ainda tá na fase contos de fada... Amor a primeira vista... Marotos não se apaixonam a primeira vista Remo..._

Tiago teria concordado e teria acrescentado:

_- Sirius - diria fingindo chorar - nosso bebê cresceu Sirius..._

E a farra continuaria até que Lílian aparecesse no dia seguinte dizendo que já eram seis da manhã. Sempre fora assim... Todos os sábados eles ficavam conversando, zoando e relembrando os tempos de escola...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Um amor à primeira vista_**

**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Conselhos amorosos (Parte II)**

Tonks andava muito estranha. Desde que o dia começara ela não tinha falado com ninguém (o que era muito estranho, pois sempre que chegava no ministério ela falava com todos os seus amigos...).

Isso estava acontecendo porque Lupin não saía de sua cabeça...

Já fazia meia hora que Tonks havia chegado para trabalhar (pela primeira vez em uma semana adiantada) e já estava no quinto relatório, o que era um milagre, já que cada relatório era feito em um rolo inteiro de pergaminho.

Meia hora depois sua amiga Susane (ou Su como Tonks a chamava) chegou. Ela foi falar com Tonks e lhe disse:

- Oi Tonks!

Mas Tonks só lhe deu um aceno com a cabeça em resposta.

- Tudo bem Tonks?

Mas a menina mais uma vez só lhe acenou em sinal afirmativo.

- Comigo também tá tudo bem... Poxa você já tá no décimo rolo... Hoje você tá inspirada, né?

A amiga de Su mais uma vez só acenou afirmativamente. Su, muito espertamente, percebendo que a amiga só estava mexendo a cabeça para que ela achasse que Tonks estava prestando atenção nas perguntas da amiga lhe perguntou:

- Tonks, é... Você por acaso sairia com o Rodrigo hoje às sete? Por que ele pediu pra te perguntar e você sabe, né? Eu prometi que ia perguntar...

Tonks mais uma vez acenou a cabeça afirmativamente e, quando se deu conta da pergunta da amiga disse:

- Até tu Brutos?

- O que eu fiz? - Pernguntou Su fazendo cara de inocente

- Me apunhalando pelas costas... Coisa feia Su... E não, eu não sairia com o Rodrigo, até porque eu sei que ele nunca me convidaria...

- Te Peguei! Fala sério Tonks... O que tá acontecendo? Você até agora nem falou com o Rodrigo e o Rafa que eu sei... Você hoje chegou dez minutos mais cedo (o que pra você é um século), você não reclamou de nenhum relatório e, você já tá no décimo rolo de pergaminho e você só tá aqui há uma hora...

- Não é nada Su...

- Senhorita Nimphadora Tonks - disse Rodrigo entrando acompanhado de Rafael (o Rafa) na "sala" (ou como definia o grupo um conjunto de quatro paredes, com quatro mesas, super apertado e, cuja denominação do grupo era: AP (que vinha de apertado)) - não adianta mentir pra gente... Isso você não faz nem um pouco bem (temos que aprimorar essa técnica em você, ela é essencial em um auror)!

- É verdade - concordou Rafael, - você tem que aprender que alguns idiotas é bem fácil de se enganar. Mas a gente, seus três melhores amigos há anos, você não engana fácil.

- É mesmo Tonks porque sempre que você mente a gente percebe. - Disse Su

- E, como nós nos preocupamos muito com você, queremos saber o que está acontecendo...

- Isso mesmo Rodrigo! - Disse Su. Depois disso foi e fechou a porta e lançou um feitiço para que mais ninguém pudesse ouvir tudo o que eles fossem falar. - E eu arrisco duas coisas pra explicar o motivo...

- Desculpa te interromper, Su, mas eu vou arriscar primeiro. Um: Ela tá apaixonada. E Tonks não fala nada - disse Rafa ao ver que Tonks ia interrompê-lo - E a segunda é - e todos (menos Tonks) disseram em coro: Ou ela tá apaixonadíssima.

- Meu! - Exclamou Tonks - Vocês todos são muito traidores! E imagina, eu apaixonada? Nem nos meus piores pesadelos...

- Então bem vinda a eles Tonks... Por que pra gente você não mente...

- Tá eu confesso... Mas não vai fazer a menor diferença, por que eu nunca mais vou vê-lo...

- Tonks! - essa foi a vez de Rafa falar. - Quem é que sabe do nosso futuro?

E Rodrigo levantou a mão (zoando obviamente) e disse:

- Essa eu sei professor... Essa eu sei...

- Fala logo Rodrigo...

- Calma Su! A resposta é NINGUÉM!!!!

- Isso mesmo Rodrigo! Ninguém Tonks. E se você encontrar essa pessoa de novo? Me diz?

- Eu nunca vou reencontrá-la... Deixa pra lá gente...E eu não quero pensar mais no assunto. Agora deixa eu ir no banheiro... - Disse Tonks se levantando e colocando a mão na maçaneta, mas quando abriu a porta, ouviu uma voz às suas costas:

- Tonks - Disse Rafa - Você não devia mandar em seu coração e, nem tentar fazer isso, porque se fizer isso você pode se machucar muito...

Tonks saiu da sala e correu direto para o banheiro esbarrando em todo mundo que via pela frente, já que olhava para baixo, porque assim ninguém veria que lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

Tonks entrou no banheiro e se olhou no espelho, secou as lágrimas dos olhos, mas não adiantou porque elas não paravam de escorrer dos olhos da menina.

- Tonks... Esquece ele, você já tem coisa demais pra pensar sem ele na sua cabeça... - Um pouco depois de terminar a frase se olhou no espelho e percebeu que seu rosto já estava muito vermelho (de tanto que ela já chorara) e, seus cabelos não estavam mais rosa-chiclete, estavam ruivos (exatamente como no dia em que ela encontrara Lupin) e os olhos verdes.

Tonks levou um susto quando viu a porta se escancarar e seus amigos entraram ali (inclusive os meninos por mais que fosse um banheiro de meninas).

- Nem pergunta, a gente não podia deixar você chorando, não é mesmo? Vem vamos pro Três Vassouras tomar alguma coisa enquanto a gente conversa sobre qualquer coisa... - Disse Rodrigo estendendo-lhe a mão, já que ela estava sentada no chão agora.

- Vamos e, a gente promete que não vai falar sobre o assunto com A...

E os três saíram e aparataram em Hogsmeade e ficaram rindo durante uma hora e todos esqueceram de todo o trabalho que tinham, da bronca que iam levar do chefe deles por ter saído no meio do expediente e também das paixões que eles sentiam...

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok? (Estou me referindo ao capítulo 2 e o 3.)

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	4. Chapter 4

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Reencontros...**

Por mais que muitos no mundo bruxo não acreditassem, Voldemort tinha voltado e, começado sua 2ª ascensão. Isso ocorreu na terceira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Para Voldemort era uma ocasião perfeita. Se Harry morresse, seria menos um no seu caminho...

Mas parecia que dessa vez Voldemort não estava disposto a ter um bruxo idiota interrompendo o seu caminho. Não... Mais nenhum bruxo ia interrompê-lo, nem o famoso Harry Potter e nem mais nenhum outro bruxo. Ele ia se livrar dos sangues-ruins um a um e claro também de todos que o impedissem de tomar o poder do mundo bruxo.

Foi por isso que a Ordem da Fênix havia voltado. Dumbleodore e muitos outros bruxos estavam dispostos a acabar com Voldemort o mais rápido possível, nem que pra isso fosse preciso morrer tentando. A paz tinha que voltar ao mundo bruxo, era preciso que isso ocorresse...

Lupin e Sirius já estavam escondidos havia muito tempo na casa que ficava no Largo Grimauld n°12 (a qual pertencia ao Sirius). A Ordem ganhava cada vez mais membros e, por sorte todos eles eram confiáveis... Dos muitos bruxos que antes integravam a Ordem, apenas alguns continuaram nela, pois a maioria havia morrido tentando trazer a paz para o mundo bruxo...

Foi no final de uma das reuniões da Ordem que novos membros foram apresentados a todos os antigos... Dentre esses membros novos estava Nimphadora Tonks que por sua vez estava muito feliz em saber que o seu primo (Sirius Black) estava muito bem e que (obviamente para confirmar suas hipóteses) não tinha cometido crime algum.

Tonks revira uma das professoras de quem ela mais gostara em Hogwarts (Minerva McGonagal) e também para seu grande azar o que ela mais odiara (Severo Snape). Também conhecera muita gente nova... Pessoas de quem ela nunca ouvira falar, mas com quem ela agora não queria falar... Tonks queria mesmo era falar com seu primo e, para sua grande sorte, ele também queria muito falar com ela.

- Nimphadora... Como é bom te rever!- disse Sirius para a prima

- Não me chame de Nimphadora... Você sabe que odeio esse nome.

- Ah! Mas ele é tão lindo... Tão fofo...

- Adorei o comentário...

- Liga não - disse uma voz às costas de Sirius, porém Tonks não sabia quem era - O Sirius aqui nunca vai deixar de ser engraçadinho...

- Remo! - Disse Sirius - Essa é minha priminha... NIMPHADORA - disse ele mais alto para provocar a prima - Tonks. Mas chama ela de Tonks se não ela fica histérica... Sabe como é...

- Sei... - Disse Lupin olhando pro amigo com uma cara de quem achava que ele ia fazer alguma besteira.

- E Tonks, esse é o meu amigo Remo Lupin.

- Remo Lupin... Eu conheço você de algum lugar, não conheço? - Perguntou a menina

- Impossível eu não me lembro de você e, olha que eu tenho uma memória boa... Mas eu tenho certeza de que já ouvi seu nome...

Tonks começou a pensar, de onde será que ele o conhecia? Claro como não pensara nisso antes? Só podia ser ele. Ele mesmo, o mesmo Lupin que não lhe saíra da cabeça durante meses. Então dando um pequeno susto nos dois, Tonks fez cara de quem se concentrava muito e seus cabelos que antes estavam rosa agora estavam ruivos e com comprimento até sua cintura, com as pontas encaracoladas e, seus olhos estavam verdes.

- Foi assim - disse Tonks acabando com o silêncio - que nós nos conhecemos. No correio em Hogsmeade, lembra?

Lupin levara um susto. Tinha certeza que nunca mais veria a menina. Era essa mesma menina que não lhe saíra da cabeça durante dias, a mesma menina que se preocupara com ele. Porém antes que ele pudesse pensar em mais algo Sirius bateu em sua cabeça com força, como se estivesse batendo em uma porta e disse:

- Toc!Toc! Tem alguma coisa aí?

- Quê!? Ah! Imagina... Não tem nada aí... Tá oco Sirius. É claro que tem alguma coisa na minha cabeça - Disse Lupin dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo. - Acho que não tem nada é na sua cabeça... Mas sim, Tonks - disse se virando pra menina - eu me lembro sim. Você esbarrou em mim e, aí tudo foi parar no chão e blá,blá, blá...

- Eu juro que sinto muito...

- Tudo bem, não foi nada.

- Essa Tonks... Para sempre estabanada...

- Sirius! - Disse Tonks com um tom de censura em sua voz, mas não conseguiu conter o riso. Eles três caíram na gargalhada... Snape que sempre adorava acabar com a felicidade de Lupin e Sirius virou-se para o grupo e disse:

- Vejo que vocês já se conheciam... - Disse ele e do nada seus olhos começaram a faiscar - Mas não pense que o conhece bem Nimphadora - disse para implicar com a menina (seu passatempo preferido, desde que ela destruíra seu estoque quase inteiro de ingredientes) - aposto que você não sabe sobre o probleminha do amiguinho do seu querido primo. Ah! Desculpa vocês ainda não contaram? - Perguntou Snape ao ver a cara de censura de Sirius e Lupin - Se quiserem eu conto, mas eu não vou me dar ao trabalho... Só vou dar uma dica... Uma única e claro a mais importante de todas... A lua... Observe a lua que você verá... Quando ela se aproximar, talvez você não o veja muito por aqui... A explicação, Nimphadora, está na frente dos seus alhos... - E saiu andando com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo na cara. E deixando um Sirius com muita raiva, um Lupin cheio de medo da reação da menina e, uma Tonks cheia de dúvidas...

- Tonks... Não acredita nesse maluco... - Disse Sirius tentando livrar a barra do amigo.

- Aquilo era verdade não era? O que ele disse sobre a lua?

- Claro que... - Começou Sirius, mas Lupin o interrompeu.

- Sirius, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela descobriria... E já que foi mais cedo do que eu esperava, vou te contar a verdade... Sim, o que ele disse era a mais pura verdade... - Disse Lupin baixando um pouco a voz - Eu sou um lobisomem sim... Mas aquele Snape me paga... Ah se paga... Deixa ele comigo... Aquele Ranhoso de uma figa... Não perde por esperar... Sempre mete o nariz extremamente grande onde não é chamado... - Disse Lupin e, saiu andando em direção ao Snape...

- O Snape tá ferrado Tonks... - Disse Sirus. - Eu nunca vi ele falar assim do Snape. Tá é verdade que ele tem o nariz extremamente grande e se mete onde não é chamado. Mas o Lupin nunca fala assim... Ele sempre agüentou o Ranhoso calado, sempre dizendo que ele não perdia por esperar... E acho que agora foi a gota d'água pra ele...

- Vai ser um bem feito pra ele...Ninguém manda o Snape se meter na vida dos outros...

- É... Eu só espero que o Lupin não faça besteiras...

- Olha Sirius, eu tenho que ir... Amanhã é sexta e eu tenho que trabalhar e, também amanhã meu turno é as sete da manhã... Se eu me atrasar vou levar uma bronca maior que o nariz do Snape...

- Tá bom! E adorei a parte do nariz do Ranhoso... Até sábado então?

- Até sábado... E manda um beijo pro "Ranhoso" e outro pro Lupin... - Ao terminar a frase ela saiu da casa e aparatou em sua casa...

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	5. Chapter 5

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Um sábado qualquer (Parte I)**

A sexta-feira passara tão rápido que Tonks nem era capaz de acreditar que já era sábado... Ela havia acordado às 7h26 e, não conseguira mais dormir... Fazia já duas semanas que ela dormia muito tarde e, acordava cedo, e por mais que pudesse dormir até a hora que quisesse nos sábados e domingos, não conseguia... Tonks tentou de tudo para voltar a dormir, mas não conseguiu... Então decidiu levantar e ler os relatórios que ela havia levado para casa já que ficaria a manhã inteira sem nada para fazer...

Quando ela havia acabado de ler os relatórios já eram 10h50, então Tonks resolveu ir se trocar para ir ver o primo como ele prometera... Tonks botara uma calça jeans que terminava em uma boca de sino que se abria em uma das laterais, uma blusa roxa de alça (como de costume escrito: AS ESQUISITONAS) e um sapato preto.

Às 11h20 Tonks estava em frente à porta da casa de Sirius. Ela tocara a campainha (porque achara que era muito abuso ir entrando na casa do primo sem que ele soubesse que ela estava ali...) e estava esperando que alguém viesse abrir a porta. Quando alguém apareceu na porta e ela se abriu, Tonks viu que seu primo estava com uma cara de quem não tinha dormido muito bem...

- Ah! Oi Tonks! E Oi Ranhoso! - Tonks achou que o primo estivesse delirando... Somente ela estava ali... Mas para confirmar se era verdade ou não olhou pra trás e viu que realmente Snape estivera ali o tempo todo... Bom talvez não desde que ela chegara, mas ele aparecera sem fazer muito barulho, porque Tokns nem percebera que ele estava ali...

- Entrem... E Ranhoso, o Dumbledore ainda não chegou e nem o Moody...

- Eu espero assim mesmo Sirius... - Disse Snape

Eles entraram e se sentaram nas poltronas que tinham na sala. Seguiu-se então um silêncio que só foi quebrado quando Lupin apareceu na sala e disse com o maior desprezo que conseguia:

- Severo...

- Nunca me viu?

- Quem dera isso tivesse acontecido... - Disse Lupin começando a sorrir enquanto Sirius e Tonks abafavam risos.

- Digo o mesmo...

E Lupin disse para Tonks ignorando Snape:

- Olá Tonks!

- Ah! Oi! E aí tudo beleza com os dois?

- Comigo tá tudo bem... - Disse Sirius e antes que Lupin pudesse responder Snape disse:

- Claro que não está tudo bem com o Remo... Se esqueceu de que dia é amanhã Tonks? Ou será que nem calendários você consegue analisar?

- Não fala assim com ela Ranhoso! - Disse Sirius

- Eu falo como quiser com ela Black! E não me chame de Ranh...

Mas antes que Snape pudesse terminar a frase Lupin lhe dera um soco com tanta força que Snape, que estivera de pé desde que interrompera a conversa, agora estava caído no chão com o nariz sangrando...

Mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer algo, uma pessoa adentrou a sala onde eles estavam...

Continua!

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	6. Chapter 6

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Um sábado qualquer (Parte II)**

Mas antes que Snape pudesse terminar a frase Lupin lhe dera um soco com tanta força que Snape, que estivera de pé desde que interrompera a conversa, agora estava caído no chão com o nariz sangrando...

Mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer algo, uma pessoa adentrou a sala onde eles estavam...

E para grande surpresa de todos (menos de Lupin que estava dando outro soco na cara de Snape) Dumbledore apareceu na sala. Quando olhou para Snape e Lupin no chão ergueu a varinha, apontou-a para Lupin e disse:

- IMPEDIMENTA!

- Aluado! Que, que te deu? - Perguntou Sirius

- Perguntas idiotas não merecem respostas... - Disse Lupin olhando com horror para Snape.

- Calma, Remo...

- Calma Dumbledore? Como você espera que eu tenha calma? - Perguntou Lupin

- Eu quero sim que você fique calmo, até porque mais nenhum de nós quer te ver descontrolado... - Disse Dumbleodore calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Só me diga uma coisa. Por que você fez isso, Remo?

Mas Lupin não sabia como dizer o porque dele ter feito aquilo e, começou a refletir. Enquanto isso Moody (que viera junto com Dumbleodore) estava ajudando Snape a se levantar e tentando concertar o nariz dele...

- É que... Bem... Eu já cansei do Snape se meter na minha vida e falar mais do que devia... Hoje não foi a primeira vez, não é mesmo Snape? Hoje foi a milésima vez que você se meteu na minha vida. Não é mesmo?Que foi? Será que você não é capaz de admitir que mete esse seu nariz maior que a Rússia na vida dos outros? RESPONDA RANHOSO! - Disse Lupin se segurando para não partir de novo para cima de Snape...

- Severo? - Perguntou Dumbleodore - O que Lupin disse é verdade?

"Imagina... O nariz do Ranhoso é do tamanho de uma ilha minúscula qualquer... - Pensou Sirius."

- Bom, é verdade que eu já deixei escapar algumas vezes que ele é lobisomem... Mas, me intrometer na vida dele? Nunca...

- Não minta Snape! - Disse Tonks. - Você se intromete sim na vida dele e na de muita gente...

- Severo, espero que isso nunca mais se repita, certo? E agora se vocês três não se incomodam, - disse Dumbledore apontando para Sirius, Lupin e Tonks - quero ter uma conversa particular com Moody e Snape. Depois conversamos sobre o Harry, Sirius... - Disse ao ver que Sirius ia falar com ele.

E os três saíram da sala e foram para cozinha.

- Caraca... Sabe que horas são Lupin? - Disse Sirius após ver as horas no seu relógio de pulso.

- Não Sirius...

- Meio-dia... A gente já devia ter almoçado, não é mesmo?

- Que diferença faz? Eu não vou mais Sirius... Eu quero passar o maior tempo possível longe do Ranhoso...

- Mas Lupin... O Dumbledore tá contando com a gente...

- Sem mais nem menos... Eu já tava decido a não ir... Agora tenho mais certeza do que nunca de que não vou... E espero que você também não vá... É perigoso demais Sirius.

- Tá Lupin... Eu não vou, mas a gente não pode deixar de fazer as por causa do Ranhoso...

- Tá bom... Só coincidiu caramba... O que eu posso fazer se ele se mete onde não é chamado?

- Ok, mas não se estressa... E não esquece que os Weasley e a Hermione vem pra cá hoje...

- Eles chegam à 1h, certo?

- Isso... Tonks, tá com fome?

- Não...

- Remo, vem comigo pegar oe relatórios que a gente tem que dar pro Dumbledore? É rápido, eu juro...

- Tá bom. Vamos logo...

Depois que Sirius e Lupin saíram, Tonks conjurou um espelhinho de mão e se olhou nele. A menina percebeu que por algum motivo a cor de seus olhos havia mudado para verde e a cor dos cabelos para vermelho.

- Eu odeio quando as minhas transformações saem do controle... - E logo depois ela mudou a cor de seus olhos e a cor do cabelo. Alguns segundos depois, Sirius e Lupin voltaram com rolos de pergaminho em suas mãos.

- O que você fez com a minha prima? Cadê ela?

- Sirius...

- Ah! Desculpa. É que eu perco o amigo, mas não perco a piada...

- Coisa feia Sirius Black...

- Sirius, Sirius, você não aprende... - Disse Remo.

- É... Minha cabeça é oca de mais pra isso...

- Finalmente você aprendeu...

Depois de uma hora de conversa mais ou menos, os Weasley vhegaram juntamente com Hermione.

Depois de muita conversa e também de almoçarem, todos estavam na sala conversando. E o tempo foi passando até que Tonks, Snape, Dumbleodore e Moody se despediram de todos e saíram. Já os que ficaram no Largo Grimauld, foram se deitar depois de jantar.

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	7. Chapter 7

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Por que ela tem razão?**

Alguns dias se passaram e, uma reunião de última hora fora convocada por Dumbledore. Depois que Dumbledore explicou o motivo da reunião seguiu-se a seguinte conversa:

-Dumbledore não podemos deixar o Harry lá...

-Eu sei Sirius, exatamente por isso que convoquei essa reunião... Nove de vocês irão buscar o Harry na casa dos tios...

-Bom se não tiver problema eu vou... - Disse Alastor Moddy. E o mesmo se repetiu com vários bruxos. Porém os nove dos dez primeiros a se candidatarem foram escolhidos.

-Então de todos os que se ofereceram - começou Dumbleodore - Alastor, Remo, Quim, Nimphadora, Elifas, Dédalo, Emelina, Estúrgio e Héstia irão buscar Harry. E Sirius seria muito arriscado se você fosse...

-Mas... - Começou Sirius, porém Dumbledore o interrompeu:

-Sem mas, nem menos Sirius... Entendo que quer manter Harry em segurança, mas tenho certeza de que esses nove candidatos conseguirão trazer Harry na mais perfeita segurança. E Nimphadora, arranje um jeito de tirar os tios e o primo de Harry de casa no dia em que vocês forem buscar ele, certo?

-Certo... - Disse Tonks.

-Bom, acho que não temos mais nenhum assunto a discutir... Vocês irão buscar o Harry na quinta. Agora vocês podem ir.

E todos os que estavam na biblioteca da casa foram diretamente para a sala onde encontraram as crianças. Tonks se sentou em uma cadeira mais afastada de todos e começou a pensar...

"Por que me ofereci para ir? E por que eu tenho que despistar aqueles malucos dos tios do Harry?" Começou a pensar Tonks, mas repentinamente ela teve uma idéia: "Ah! Já sei o que fazer pra enganar aqueles malucos... Eles gostam de aparecer, não é mesmo? Pois eu tenho o jeito certo de despistá-los."

E Tonks conjurou uma folha de papel sulfite e começou a escrever com uma caneta (que ela também havia conjurado) uma carta.

Quando Tonks conjurou um envelope com selos e começou a escrever nele: Sr. e Sra. Dursley, Rua dos Alfeneiros, n°4, ouviu uma voz às suas costas:

-O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou a voz. E Tonks escondeu o envelope o mais rápido que pode.

-O que foi Lupin?

-O que você estava fazendo?

-Eu? Nada...

-Sei... Você mente tão bem quanto eu... - Disse Lupin se sentando em uma poltrona na frente da de Tonks ao mesmo tempo em que pegava um rolo de pergaminho na mesa mais próxima e começava a correr os olhos por ele.

-Bom eu estava escrevendo. Mas primeiro você perguntou o que eu fazia no momento... E no momento em que você perguntou, eu não estava fazendo nada...

-É... Isso é verdade...

-Mas e aí beleza?

-Sim... - Disse Lupin mentindo.

-Tá, eu finjo que acredito que isso é verdade... - Disse Tonks ironicamente.

-Você sabe que não tá tudo bem e, também, sabe o porque, tenho certeza...

-Sei... E também sei que você não tem falado direito comigo desde que o Snape abriu a boca...

-Que? Imagina...

-Remo Lupin, não minta para mim... Eu posso ter só 27 anos, mas burra eu não sou...

-Bom... É natural que eu me afaste das pessoas. Eu sei o que pode acontecer quando as pessoas ficam perto de mim quando estou transformado, Tonks. Eu sou muito mais perigoso do que você pode imaginar... - Disse Lupin mais seriamente.

-Lupin, se você pensa assim, como é que você quer que as outras pessoas não tenham preconceito?

-Tonks, eu prefiro me afastar das pessoas a ficar perto delas e poder machucá-las...

-Mas você também pode machucar as pessoas se você se afastar demais de todos... Existem pessoas nesse mundo que ficariam muito felizes se tivessem um amigo que nem você. Um amigo pra todas as horas como você é pro Sirius...

-Tonks... Eu não posso me aproximar das pessoas...

-Erro seu. Você pode e deve. Desse jeito você só torna a sua vida mais triste...

-Não sei... E também muita gente para de falar comigo por saber a verdade.

-Essas pessoas não sabem o amigo que você pode ser Lupin.

-E também tem o fato de que a minha vida já é triste eu querendo ou não... Você não sabe o que é a lua cheia se aproximar e, você saber tudo o que vai acontecer por causa dela...

-Eu posso não saber, mas eu sei que você faz tudo ficar pior se afastando das pessoas...

-Na maioria das vezes elas que se afastam de mim...

-Mas as que não se afastam não conseguem falar com você, porque você as evita...

-Isso pode ser verdade, mas me dê um exemplo. - Disse Lupin com um tom desafiante em sua voz...

-Eu.

-Você?

-_Eu. _Você é surdo, ou sofre de algum problema pra entender o que os outros falam?

-Não, eu não sofro e nem sou surdo...

-Mas não é o que parece...

-Mas porque você iria querer falar _comigo_?

-Sei lá... Eu gosto de ter muitos amigos sabia?

-Não, não sabia... Mas eu sei que dessa vez você não mentiu...

-Não menti mesmo... - Disse Tonks olhando no relógio. - Nossa! Eu Tenho que ir... Tá muito tarde... Tchau Lupin.

-Tchau! Até quinta, ou antes… Nunca se sabe…

-É mesmo… Nunca se sabe... E pensa no que eu te disse... - Disse Tonks que ao se levantar pegou a carta que tinha escrito, devolveu o pergaminho à mesa e saiu andando.

Lupin ficou parado na poltrona pensando no que Tonks lhe dissera. E por mais que ele não quisesse acreditar, era verdade o que ela dissera... Ele se afastava das pessoas e, sempre tornava as coisas muito mais difíceis com isso... E a sala foi se esvaziando, as pessoas foram dando tchau e boa noite a Lupin e ele permanecia na poltrona, pensando no que Tonks lhe dissera... No fim, ele disse num sussurro para si mesmo:

-Por que ela tem razão? Por quê? - E se levantou e subiu lentamente para seu quarto "digerindo" tudo o que a menina havia lhe dito...

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	8. Chapter 8

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Novas conversas**

Quando a guarda de Harry chegou com ele na sede da Ordem, a reunião que ia haver, já havia começado.

A reunião foi uma das mais chatas que já havia ocorrido desde a primeira reunião que a Ordem já tivera... Lupin e Tonks haviam sentado um ao lado do outro e ambos se olhavam de minutos em minutos com as mesmas caras de sono, pois os relatórios de Snape eram os que davam mais sono e eram os mais chatos que existiam em relação a todos os outros...

-Lupin, dá aquele pergaminho ali? - Perguntou Tonks para Lupin, apontando para um pedaço de pergaminho que estava na diagonal de Lupin.

-Claro... - Respondeu Lupin pegando o pergaminho e entregando a menina - Tá com sono?

-Mais do que tava antes... E você?

-Quem não fica com sono...

-Sabe, quero te fazer uma pergunta...

-Então faz...

-Você pensou no que eu te disse?

-Sobre o quê?

-Você sabe Lupin...

-Ah! A história das pessoas? - E Tonks fez um aceno afirmativo - Pensei que você tivesse percebido...

-Como assim?

-Bom... Eu passei a falar mais com você e os outros desde aquela conversa.

-Bom, nem dava pra perceber muito... Eu quase nem tenho estado aqui... Mas se você diz, eu acredito... Acho melhor a gente parar de conversar, o Snape tá olhando muito pra cá... - Disse Tonks começando a ler o pergaminho.

E quando a reunião estava chegando ao fim, uma coruja adentrou a cozinha e parou em frente a Tonks. Como ela não pegou a carta a coruja começou a piar, mas Tonks a ignoro, pois não achou que fosse para ela a coruja.

-Nimphadora, será que você pode fazer o favor de pegar a carta pra reunião continuar? - Falou Snape com muita raiva.

-Quê? - Perguntou Tonks com acar de quem tinha acabado de acordar de um sonho muito bom e ela tivesse entrado em um pesadelo.

-Tonks - disse Lupin calmamente - pegue a carta da coruja que está na sua frente...

-Sim claro... - Disse Tonks pegando a carta da coruja e se virando para falar com Snape - Pode continuar Severo... - E começou a ler a carta em que se seguia:

"Nimphadora,

Peço-lhe que durma na casa de Sirius por um tempo para despistar qualquer comensal que possa estar te seguindo... Já falei com o Sirius sobre isso e ele concordou. Até a próxima reunião,

Alvo Dumbleodore."

-Por que alguém iria me seguir?

-É muito fácil Tonks, - começou Lupin dando um susto em Tonks - muitos de seus parentes são comensais. Eles podem achar que você é contra Voldemort e, também saiba onde o Sirius está...

-É mesmo... Não tinha pensado nisso... E Lupin vê se não me dá tanto susto... Você quase me mata do coração...

-Ah, desculpe...

-Será que a reunião já acabou? - Perguntou Tonks ao ver que algumas pessoas estavam saindo...

-Não sei... Pergunta pro Sirius... Por falar nisso cadê ele?

-To aqui atrás querido amigo...

-Oi priminho!

-Oi Tonks... E o Harry? Tá tudo bem com ele?

-Claro... Por que não estaria?

-Não sei... E acho melhor, os dois pararem de conversar durante os relatórios do Snape por que ele não ficou nada feliz com as conversinhas dos dois... - Disse Sirius olhando para a cara dos dois várias vezes...

-Não fala nada Sirius... - Disse Tonks - Eu vi que você não tava prestando atenção, você tava brincando com uma pena de pergaminho a reunião inteira...

-Tá... Desse jeito não dá... Se minha prima me entrega desse jeito, imagina os meus inimigos...

-Agora vamos Almofadinhas... Vocês dois falam demais... Que coisa... - Disse Lupin

-Aluado... Precisa acabar com a graça de tudo?

-Gente por que Aluado e Almofadinhas? - Perguntou Tonks provocando risos em Sirius...

-Xiiiiiiiiii... Uma longa história Tonks... Depois a gente conversa, vamos... - Disse Sirius entre risos.

E como tinha dito Lupin, desde a conversa que os dois tinham tido sobre o jeito de Lupin em se afastar das pessoas, ele tinha começado a falar mais com Tonks e, agora os dois conversavam muito mais. Agora eles conversavam de uma forma mais decente, não se cumprimentavam pura e simplesmente... Eles mantinham longas conversas sobre assuntos que interassasse aos dois...

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	9. Chapter 9

**_Um amor à primeira vista_**

**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Discussões à parte...**

Já era muito tarde, Tonks tinha certeza. Ela estava em um dos muitos quartos da casa de seu primo e já fazia vinte minutos que ela estava acordada e não conseguia dormir...

-Acho melhor ir pra sala... Vai que tem alguém acordado... Ou talvez eu ache um relatório do Snape, eles sempre dão muito sono... - Disse Tonks em sussurros.

Ela abriu a porta, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Ao chegar no último degrau, ela ouviu um sussurro às suas costas:

-Sem sono?

-Sim Lupin...

E os dois foram para a cozinha e, sentaram-se à mesa. Seguiu-se então um silêncio, pois nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer...

-Você não tem dormido muito, não é mesmo? - Perguntou Tonks quebrando o silêncio.

-É... Sempre que a lua cheia se aproxima eu não durmo muito, mas quando ela passa, eu durmo muito bem, tamanha a minha felicidade...

-Entendo...

-Você? Por que tá acordada? Que motivos você tem para estar sem sono?

-Sabe que nem eu sei? Tem alguma idéia?

-Nenhuma... Minhas idéias normalmente não são muito boas mesmo...

-Você precisa se expressar mais Lupin. Desde que eu entrei para a Ordem você tem dado idéias muito boas para a gente...

-Você acha isso mesmo? - perguntou Lupin em um tom desconfiado.

-Sabe, eu não acho...

-Então por que você disse aquilo?

-Porque eu tenho certeza de que elas são boas, inteligência... E ainda dizem que você é super inteligente... Deus!

-Calma Tonks...

-Olha, eu to calma... Ninguém aqui nunca me viu estressada...

-Já que você diz...

-Companhia! Alguém com quem conversar! Adoro quando eu não sou o único a ficar sem sono...

-Almofadinhas... O que fazes acordado?

-O mesmo que você. Procurando alguém com quem conversar... Pena que você achou alguém primeiro... Entende, não é?

-Sirius Black... Nem ouse continuar... Te conheço bem... Sei onde você quer chegar com isso...

-Eu? Eu não falei nada.

-Mas ia falar...

-Não ia não...

-Não mente...

-Tá eu ia...

-Não te disse?

-Fala sério... O Tiago ia concordar...

-Não ia não...

-Ia sim.

-Não ia.

-Ia sim.

-Não ia.

-Ia sim.

-Não ia.

-Ia sim.

-Chega! Depois eu que sou criança... - Disse Tonks. - E o que você ia falar Sirius? Com o que o Tiago iria concordar?

-Nada Tonks... - Disse Lupin rapidamente.

-É... Não era nada mesmo... - Disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Mas vocês mentem bem... - Disse ela irônica.

-Deixa isso pra lá Tonks... E Sirius, por que você não consegue dormir? - Disse Lupin para mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível.

-Preocupado com o Harry... Só isso...

E seguiu-se mais uma vez um grande silêncio.

-O que nós vamos fazer agora? - Perguntou Sirius

-Não sei... - Disse Tonks.

-Remo? Alguma idéia?

-Nenhuma...

-Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu queria um relatório do Ranhoso...

-Seria ótimo para dar sono... - Disse Lupin concordando com Sirius...

-Sirius, tem algo pra se beber? - Perguntou Tonks

-Copos antes de qualquer coisa! Nós precisamos de copos primeiro... - Disse Sirius.

Então Sirius voltou com três copos e disse:

-Remo...

-Sim, claro... - E uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada apareceu na frente dos três e começou a servir os três copos.

-Já que a gente não tem assunto, porque os dois não me explicam por que os apelido de vocês?

-Bom Tonks, o do Remo, porque ele é um lobisomem e era essa a sua identidade secreta não tão secreta na escola...Pois todos que nos conheciam e andavam com a gente sabiam que nós o chamávamos assim...

-Esse apelido já me meteu em muitas confusões... Algumas pessoas começaram a desconfiar do significado desse apelido... Mas ele ficou até hoje... E o do Sirius um dia você vai entender... Depois a gente explica... É que o dele envolve alguns assuntos que a gente não quer citar... Segredo entende?

-Sim...

-Mais alguma pergunta?

-Não Sirius...

Um novo silêncio instaurou-se na cozinha... E para surpresa de todos, Monstro apareceu na cozinha.

-Traidores do sangue... É isso que são vocês dois... Traidores, se minha senhora visse... Pobre Monstro teria que passar as mãos a ferro por deixar essa ralé entrar na casa dela... E além de traidores e ralé, esse desnaturado traz um lobisomem... A minha senhora ia ficar muito triste... Mas ele não ouve Monstro, ouve? Não... Ele só manda em Monstro, mas não escuta Monstro...

-Monstro. Fica quieto. E vê se volta pro seu armário sem fazer barulho... Me deixa em paz...

-Monstro não devia obedecer ao traidor... A senhora de Monstro ia ficar brava com ele...

-Mas você TEM que me obedecer e, se você não me obedecer te dou roupas!

-O traidor não pode... Monstro sabe o que vocês fazem contra o Lorde das Trevas... Monstro sabe tudo... Monstro ouve tudo... - Disse Monstro mostrando a língua a Sirius e dando pulos em volta da mesa.

-S-A-I-A-D-A-Q-U-I-A-G-O-R-A! Ouviu bem? Saia!

-Sirius fala mais baixo... - Disse Lupin quando Monstro saiu xingando todos que estava na cozinha de traidores (menos Lupin, que ele chamava de lobisomem e ralé). - Vai acordar sua mãe...

-É mesmo... - Concordou Sirius. - Ele é uma das poucas coisas que me tira do sério... Já você Lupin, temos um exemplo vivo nesta casa do que te tira do sério não é?

-Sirius...

E seguiu-se mais uma discussão parecida com a primeira... E, quando os dois lembraram-se que Tonks estava ali, pararam de discutir e começaram a conversar com ela.

O tempo foi passando e, quando eles viram, a Sra. Weasley já estava na cozinha com o Sr. Weasley para preparar o café da manhã... Minutos depois, Harry já estava na cozinha tomando o café da manhã enquanto todos lhe encorajavam em relação à audiência que ele teria no Ministério. Quando Harry e o Sr. Weasley já haviam saído e, os outros meninos estavam indo tomar café da manhã Lupin começou a divagar... E seus pensamentos recaíram sobre a sua conversa com Sirius naquela mesma manhã...

"O Sirius é louco... Onde já se viu? Eu? Nem em sonhos... Ele sabe disso... Nunca vi mais maluco... - Pensou Lupin".

Por mais que Tonks não tivesse entendido, Lupin havia entendido o que Sirius queria dizer... Quando Sirius disse: "O mesmo que você. Procurando alguém com quem conversar... Pena que você achou alguém primeiro... Entende, não é?" Lupin entendeu mais do que rapidamente o que o amigo queria dizer.

"Onde já se viu? Como se eu tivesse convencido ela a falar comigo... Foi ela que começou... Eu não queria me aproximar das pessoas, ela que me convenceu. E depois eu que gosto dela só por que falei com ela... Esse Black... Me entende né? Mais do que ele pensa... Mas ele vai ver... Ele vai ver que está errado... Aquele traidor..."

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	10. Chapter 10

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Eu, apaixonado por ela?**

Alguns dias se passaram e as aulas em Hogwarts já haviam começado, por tanto a sede da Ordem estava praticamente vazia. Tonks continuava na casa de Sirius, agora para lhe fazer companhia e, não por que necessitasse. Não que isso fizesse muita diferença, pois Tonks ficava quase o tempo todo no ministério...

Já era tarde quando Tonks havia chegado na casa do primo, ela abriu a porta e entrou na casa...

Tonks estranhou os sussurros que ela conseguia ouvir dali, já era tarde, o que será que eram aqueles sussurros que ficavam cada vez mais altos?

-O que será que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Tonks para si mesma.

Então Tonks começou a subir as escadas e ouviu algo que lhe lembrava uma briga quando se aproximou de seu quarto. Tonks parou e começou a ouvir a conversa:

-...não continue, ou vai se arrepender...

-Todos acham que é verdade!

-Todos? Você e o hipogrifo, não é? Ora! Vamos!

-O Bicuço não sabe de nada. E nunca saberá. Ele é um animal, não uma pessoa! Depois eu é que estou maluco.

-Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer Sirius...

-E você também Remo... Você sabe que é verdade, se não, não teria mandado eu parar!

-É claro que eu teria mandado você parar! Você anda louco Sirius! Eu também ficaria triste se ficasse trancado em casa, mas eu não sairia falando assim com meu melhor amigo!

-Você tem medo não, é? Medo que ela descubra. Medo que venha à tona... Medo que eu esteja certo. Porque uma das coisas que você mais tem medo é o AMOR! Você tem medo de se apaixonar! Sempre teve...

-Para! Sirius para com isso!

-Sem querer interromper os dois, mas, já interrompendo, a Tonks está ali fora... - Disse Moody para Sirius e Lupin.

Sirius e Lupin levaram um grande susto com o que Moody disse... E se assustaram mais ainda quando viram que ele tinha razão, pois Tonks estava do lado de fora do cômodo ouvindo a conversa sem entender nada. Mas mesmo assim Lupin disse a Sirius:

-Nunca mais repita o que você disse. _Nunca mais_ fale comigo desse jeito. Você sabe que isso tudo é mentira. - E Lupin saiu da sala quase quebrando o chão de tão forte que ele pisava... Ao passar por Tonks lhe lançou um olhar de raiva, como se a culpa de tudo aquilo fosse dela...

-Vai falar com ele... - Disse Moody para Tonks apontando para o lugar onde Lupin estivera alguns segundos antes...

E Tonks desceu às escadas à procura de Lupin. Por fim ela chegou a sala e o achou sentado em uma poltrona.

-Tá tudo bem com você Lupin? - Perguntou Tonks, pois essa foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça...

Lupin a olhou, não podia acreditar que ela fizera aquela pergunta...

-O que você acha?

-É... Eu acho que não... O que aconteceu? Por que vocês brigaram? - Disse se sentando à sua frente.

Lupin não lhe respondeu... Ele não podia falar a verdade... Como ela agiria se soubesse a verdade?

-Lupin... Olha, se você não quer responder nada, tudo bem... Eu vou dormir, qualquer coisa me chama. - Fora a melhor idéia que Tonks havia tido, pois Lupin rapidamente lhe disse:

-Não... É que... Bom, o motivo você ouviu...

-Posso ter ouvido, mas sinceramente, não entendi... O que aquilo tudo queria dizer?

"Pronto, agora foi tudo por água abaixo... O melhor que tenho a fazer é falar a verdade... Mas acho melhor omitir alguns fatos... - Pensou Lupin."

-É que bem... Já faz algum tempo que o Sirius acha que eu, bem... Ele acha que eu to apaixonado por uma pessoa... E não para de me encher com isso. Eu não agüento mais... Me entende?

-Mais ou menos... Qual é o problema de você estar apaixonado?

-O problema é que eu não estou... Mas o Sirius não me ouve... Pra quê? Só pra continuar a me encher... Todos os dias é a mesma coisa... Ele começa a falar discretamente sobre o assunto... Aí quando eu vejo, nós já estamos discutindo... Eu odeio esse assunto...

-Entendo, mas por que ele diz que você tem medo de se apaixonar? Por que alguém teria esse medo?

-Porque bem, quando eu me aproximo das pessoas, eu faço com que elas corram perigo...

-Mas isso não é motivo para você ter medo de se apaixonar é?

-Para mim é... Na verdade, eu não tenho medo... Eu procuro fugir do amor...

-Entendo...

-Mas... Me diz uma coisa... Você fugiria do amor?

-Eu?

-É você...

-Não sei... Bom eu naturalmente fujo um pouquinho, mas não é quase nada...

-E se você estivesse no meu lugar... E tivesse o seu melhor amigo jogando na sua cara que você foge do amor... O que você faria...

-Eu... Não sei... Acho que eu iria querer matá-lo... Mas Lupin... Não foge do amor... Um amigo uma vez me disse (e pra variar ele tinha razão...) que você pode se machucar mandando no seu coração...

Lupin na hora se lembrou de um conselho que Dumbledore lhe dera há alguns anos... E disse:

-É... Bom, não tenho muito que fazer, mas sabe... Vem dando certo esses anos todos...

-Mas não dá mais... E eu sei, porque em uma coisa o Sirius tinha razão... - Disse a menina com muito cuidado e muita calma, ela não queria que Lupin começasse a gritar com ela. - Se você chegou aquele ponto da discussão é porque você deve gostar mesmo dessa menina... Nesse único ponto ele tem razão... Mas se nem você admite... Ele pode estar te deixando louco, mas tá fazendo com que você no fundo veja que ele tenha razão...

"Você pode até dizer que é mentira - pode até ser que seja - mas você agora pelo menos vai pensar melhor nas atitudes que você toma em relação ao seu coração... Um amigo uma vez me disse que é preciso ser forte para superar momentos difíceis. Só que é preciso ser muito mais forte para poder superar o seu coração e, que até hoje ninguém conseguiu e, os que tentaram se magoaram consigo mesmos..."

Passados alguns segundos Tonks disse:

-Tá mais calmo agora?

-To...

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho...

-Então me promete uma coisa?

-Depende...

-Você promete que _nunca_ mais vai tentar mandar no seu coração?

-Mas...

-Sem mas nem menos... Você promete ou não?

-Tá... Eu prometo...

-Agora olha, tá tarde e, a gente tem que dormir alguma hora do dia... - Disse Tonks se levantando da poltrona e se encaminhando para escada. Lupin a acompanhou e lhe perguntou:

-Tonks... Por curiosidade do que você tem muito medo?

-Eu... Bem... Se eu contar você vai me perguntar da onde eu tirei tudo que eu te disse... E também não acreditar em mais nada...

-Entendo... Você tem medo de se apaixonar...

-Eu... Tá bom... Em si eu tenho, só que essa não é a coisa da qual eu tenho mais medo... Mas a explicação é uma longa história...

-Adoro histórias longas... - Disse Lupin para Tonks, que por sua vez lhe olhou com uma cara de desânimo.

-Olha... Eu explico depois... Eu to com sono...

-Não fuja de seus sentimentos... Não mande em seu coração e não sei mais o que... Francamente, como espera que eu acredite naquilo?

-Não sei... Mas que aquilo tudo é verdade, ah, isso é...

-Finjo que acredito... Então boa noite...

-Até amanhã Lupin...

E os dois foram cada um para seus quartos, ou pelo menos, era isso que eles achavam... Quando Lupin fechou a porta ele disse para seu reflexo no espelho que havia ao lado da porta:

-Será que é verdade? Não pode ser... Imagina... Eles querem me deixar maluco, só pode ser... Esse meu amigo... Imagina, eu apaixonado pela Tonks! - disse o nome da menina abaixando a voz, depois voltou falar normalmente - Onde já se viu, hoje em dia não se pode nem conversar mais...

Depois disso Lupin se deitou e ficou pensando na discussão que tivera com Sirius...

Continua

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	11. Chapter 11

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Quem sabe isso quer dizer amor?**

Tonks em vez de ir para seu quarto, foi para o lugar onde antes Lupin e Sirius estavam discutindo. Chegando lá perguntou ao primo:

- Será que você pode me explicar o que tava acontecendo?

- A coisa ignorante não te disse?

- Não exatamente...

- Não vou ser eu quem vai te dizer... - Disse Sirius. Logo depois, um longo silêncio se seguiu... Até que Sirius disse:

- Eu não sei como ele pode ser tão burro...

- Por quê?

- Porque ele é o único burro o bastante pra ter medo de se apaixonar...

- Ah! Sei...

- Você sabe o por que de ele ser cabeça dura assim?

- Você sabe?

- Não...

- Também não sou eu quem vai te dizer... Eu nem devia me intrometer... Mas é porque eu nunca vi você tão irritado... Você nunca ficou assim...

- É eu sei... Mas é que o Lupin tem sido um pouco cabeça dura... Tá ele sempre foi um pouquinho, mas agora ele tá pior...

- Jura? - Perguntou Tonks se interessando um pouco pela conversa.

- É... Ele nunca falava com as pessoas... Ele era bem fechado... Mas aí não sei porque ele começou a falar com as pessoas... - E nesse instante Tonks percebeu que de um jeito ou de outro o motivo era ela... E Sirius continuou - Aí bom... Só tinha, quer dizer, só tem uma coisa que pode transformar alguém a esse ponto... O amor...

"Mas o Remo tem medo demais de se apaixonar por alguém... Ele diz que é perigoso e tudo o mais... Ele não percebe que ele não é um monstro e, sim um ser humano como qualquer um de nós... Ele não consegue ver que ele tá se fechando do mundo desse jeito... Aí quando eu disse de quem eu achava que ele gostava... Ele deu esse pequeno ataque..."

- Hum...

- Eu não sei porque ele faz isso... Mas eu espero que a pessoa que fez com que ele falasse de novo com os outros, consiga fazer com que ele admita que tá gostando de alguém... E se meus palpites estiveram certos essa pessoa é...

- Shh! - Exclamou Moody que estivera ali o tempo todo, mas não falara nada até agora. - Assim ele nunca mais vai falar com você! Às vezes acho que o burro é você

- Ah! É... Bem... Deixa pra lá Tonks... Falei demais mesmo... Definitivamente... - E dizendo mais para si do que para os outros Sirius murmurou - Eu não devia ter dito isso... - E então se virou para a prima e disse - Boa noite Tonks! Vai pra cama, vai... Antes que eu fale demais de novo... - Disse Sirius empurrando Tonks para fora da sala...

Obedecendo ao primo, Tonks foi para seu quarto e, se deitou na cama com a mesma roupa que estava e, começou a pensar no que Sirius dissera na sala...

_"Mas eu espero que a pessoa que fez com que ele falasse de novo com os outros, consiga fazer com que ele admita que tá gostando de alguém..."_

E logo lhe vieram à cabeça conversas que tivera com Lupin:

_"Bom... Eu passei a falar mais com você e os outros desde aquela conversa"_

_"-E também tem o fato de que a minha vida já é triste eu querendo ou não... Você não sabe o que é a lua cheia se aproximar e, você saber tudo o que vai acontecer por causa dela..._

_- Eu posso não saber, mas eu sei que você faz tudo ficar pior se afastando das pessoas..._

_- Na maioria das vezes elas que se afastam de mim..._

_- Mas as que não se afastam, não conseguem falar com você, porque você as evita..._

_- Isso pode ser verdade, mas me dê um exemplo de alguém que queira falar comigo. - Disse Lupin com um tom desafiante em sua voz..._

_- Eu._

_- Você?_

_- Eu. Você é surdo, ou sofre de algum problema pra entender o que os outros falam?_

_- Não, eu sou surdo..._

_- Mas não é o que parece..._

_- Mas porque _Você_ iria querer falar _Comigo_?"_

E antes que o resto da conversa lhe viesse a cabeça Tonks disse:

- Será que é mesmo porque eu gosto de amizades? Ou será que é porque eu gosto dele?

E com isso Tonks se lembrou em como fora difícil tirá-lo da cabeça... Como ele ficara na cabeça dela durante meses e, como agora ela se preocupava com ele...

- Será que isso é estar realmente apaixonada?

**"... Quem sabe isso quer dizer amor**

**Estrada de fazer o sonho acontecer**

**Pensei no tempo e era tempo demais**

**Você olhou sorrindo pra mim**

**Me acenou um beijo de paz**

**Virou minha cabeça ..."**

- Quem sabe isso quer dizer amor? - Disse Tonks para si mesma... Quem sabia se aquilo era amor ou não? Quem era capaz de decifrar esse segredo? Quem de nós? Quem?

E o tempo foi passando... E quando Tonks se deu conta, o dia já amanhecera e ela tinha que ir trabalhar... Não poderia mais pensar se ela estava ou não apaixonada...

- Por que será que o amor existe? Só pra complicar mais ainda a minha vida? - Se perguntou Tonks ao sair da casa do primo e aparatar direto no Ministério...

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	12. Chapter 12

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 12: "Eu gosto de você Lupin..."**

Tonks estava no Três Vassouras, tomando uma cerveja amanteigada e pensando. Pensando em tudo que ocorrera em sua vida até esse dia. Nas conversas, nos ganhos e nas perdas que a vida lhe trouxera... E havia um único pensamento que não parava de vir à cabeça de Tonks, um pensamento que martelava em sua cabeça havia muito tempo...

Muitos diriam que era uma coisa boba ser atormentada por um pensamento como esse, mas para Tonks tudo podia mudar dependendo da decisão que ela tomasse em relação ao pensamento.

"O que eu faço? Eu conto pra ele? Acho melhor não... Mas eu tenho que conversar com ele por causa do Sirius... Eu preciso fazer isso por ele... Até por que o Lupin é um saco quando tá triste... Eu preciso falar com ele, ou melhor, falar pra ele..."

Muitas vezes Tonks se pegava pensando no que fazer... Seus sentimentos agora eram uma grande bagunça, ela não entendia mais nada... Não sabia se estava feliz ou triste, se estava triste ou nervosa... Todos os sentimentos se misturavam e acabavam fazendo com que Tonks se sentisse muito pior... Ela tinha que tomar uma atitude, mas qual? Qual das duas? Contar para Lupin a verdade? Ou pura e simplesmente fingir que não sentia nada?

"Bom, já decidi, vou falar com ele... Não dá mais pra fingir que eu não gosto dele... Eu não agüento mais mentir desse jeito pra mim mesma... Assim não dá mais... Eu vou procurá-lo e falar com ele... O problema é onde ele pode estar..."

Bom, agora a decisão já tinha sido tomada, mas mais um obstáculo aparecera na vida de Tonks... Agora não havia mais problemas, ela já decidira falar com ele, mas como e onde encontrá-lo? Fazia muito tempo que eles dois não se viam... Onde será que ele poderia estar? Era urgente, ela não poderia esperar muito tempo por uma resposta via correio-coruja...

"Tem que haver algum jeito de falar com ele... Será que existe mais alguém além de Dumbledore que saiba onde ele pode estar? - E Tonks começou a pensar e, rapidamente, lhe veio uma idéia a cabeça... - Claro! A Molly... Ela tem que saber, se ela não souber, quem é que vai saber? - E um sorriso apareceu na face de Tonks, um sorriso que ela não dava fazia muito tempo..."

Tonks levantou da mesa, pagou Madame Rosmerta e saiu do pub. Agora que estava do lado de fora, Tonks não perdeu tempo e desaparatou para o jardim d'A Toca. Foi até a porta e bateu na mesma. Esperou uns dois minutos e ninguém atendeu e, quando ela ia bater mais uma vez na porta ela viu um rosto aparecer na janela e sair correndo para algum lugar. Logo depois a porta se abriu e, revelou Molly Weasley.

- Olá Tonks!

- Oi Molly!

- O que te traz aqui querida? - Perguntou Molly fazendo um gesto para que Tonks entrasse na casa.

- Bom... - Começou Tonks sem saber como explicar a Molly o que fora fazer ali... - É que eu preciso falar com o Lupin e eu achei que você talvez soubesse onde é que posso encontrá-lo...

- E você tem razão... Mas você não terá muito trabalho... Vou chamá-lo, ele veio aqui para conversar comigo, mas nós já acabamos... Só um instante...

E a senhora Weasley saiu da sala deixando Tonks à sua espera. Quando voltou, vinha acompanhada de Lupin (que parecia mais pálido que nunca).

- Vocês podem ficar conversando aqui... Estarei na cozinha se precisarem... - Disse Molly e ao terminar a frase foi para a cozinha.

- E o que você quer falar comigo? - Perguntou Lupin calmamente.

- Eu... Olha... É que Lupin eu sei que você odeia falar sobre isso, mas eu preciso falar com você sobre isso. Primeiro: porque quem sabe isso ajude você a ver que você tá fazendo besteira. E segundo: porque eu preciso muito falar isso com você...

- E o que é? - Perguntou Lupin já tendo uma ligeira impressão do que seria...

- É que, lembra de quando eu falei com você há muito tempo sobre reprimir seus sentimentos e tudo o mais? - E Lupin acenou afirmativamente. - Então... Depois que eu falei com você, eu fui falar com o Sirius e, ele me explicou mais ou menos (não muito melhor do que você) o que tinha acontecido.

"E desde aquela sua briga com o Sirius eu percebi que você tem falado menos com as pessoas, tem feito de tudo pra evitá-las. Eu percebi que você também tem andado muito triste ultimamente e, eu creio que tenha uma ligeira impressão do que é..."

- Tonks... Onde você quer chegar?

- Lupin, eu me preocupo com você e conheço você melhor do que você pensa. E também sei que pra você ficar assim tão triste tem que ter alguma coisa realmente muito importante te preocupando. E eu creio que eu saiba o que é...

- Sim, você sabe o que é... O motivo que me fez ficar assim foi o mesmo da discussão e, o mesmo da conversa que eu tive com você... - Disse Lupin que logo depois pensou:

"Na verdade, se eu for resumir, o problema é você..."

- Lupin, por que você faz isso com você mesmo? Pra que se magoar desse jeito?

- Eu me "magôo" pra não machucar os outros...

- Mas você os "machuca" se afastando deles... Nem sempre se machuca as pessoas com palavras, Lupin. Às vezes pode-se machucar alguém com os atos.

"E eu é que sei..." - Pensou Tonks

- Tonks, nada que você tenha me dito até hoje ou vá me dizer vai mudar o meu jeito de pensar...

- Então... Eu desisto... Por que já que nada te faz mudar de idéia, a única coisa que vai fazer você mudar de idéia é o tempo, porque ele é melhor professor que existe no mundo para as pessoas cabeças duras... E saiba que eu sei de uma coisa que poderia fazer você mudar de idéia...

- O que?

- Eu gosto de você Lupin... E você entendeu o que eu que quis dizer... - E Tonks se dirigiu o mais rápido possível para fora da casa.

E quando chegou ao jardim Tonks desaparatou para Ministério, onde começaria mais uma tarde de trabalho e o tiraria da cabeça como viera fazendo desde de que o vira pela primeira vez.

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	13. Chapter 13

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 13: ****"Em alta voz não direi que é paixão"**

* * *

N/A: Gente, nesse capítulo eu vou colocar uma música do Hércules, ok? Se eu não me engano o nome é **Canção da Meg**.

P.S.: Eu vou modificar um pouco a música pra ficar coerente e, eu não vou usar ela toda...

* * *

Lupin ainda estava na sala d'A Toca pensando no que Tonks lhe dissera (_"Eu gosto de você Lupin.")_. Ele não podia acreditar que a ouvira dizer aquilo.

Pelo menos agora, ele sabia que ela também gostava dele, não restava mais dúvida alguma...

Mas Lupin nunca iria admitir que gostava dela. Para ele, se apaixonar (ou pelo menos admitir que estava apaixonado) era um motivo para prisão.

Só que havia "umas vozinhas" em sua cabeça que discordavam de tal pensamento...

N/A: as falas em negrito são as vozinhas, as sublinhadas são os pensamentos do Lupin e, as partes normais são o narrador, ok?

As vozinhas diziam:

**Por que a mentira? Ela é terra, é o ar que você respira. Para nós está na cara, isso não se esconde. Nós sabemos onde sua cabeça está.**

E Lupin retrucava:

Eu não posso contar pra ela... Eu não posso ficar com ela se não eu vou machucá-la...

**E suspirar vai negá-lo?**

Lupin pensou por mais um tempo e as vozinhas disseram:

**Vai ficar negando? Aja como adulto e, já toma conta que isso é amor...**

Não é amor. Eu não posso admitir que é.

**Não vai fugir, seu sorrir é paixão**

Impossível, eu não to apaixonado...

**Confie em nós é a lei da paixão...**

Lei ou não, eu não quero saber... E saiba, que em alta voz não direi que é paixão.

E seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma pergunta de Molly:

- Tudo bem Remo?

- Sim, claro... Molly, tenho que ir. Mande um abraço pro Artur. Tchau.

E sem esperar alguma resposta, Lupin saiu d'A Toca e, desaparatou. E quando aparatou em casa disse:

- Eu preciso falar com ela e explicar tudo...

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	14. Chapter 14

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Conto de Fadas**

Agora Lupin enfrentava o mesmo problema que Tonks enfrentara, ele precisava falar com ela, mas não sabia onde encontrá-la.

E de repente, Lupin se lembrou que Tonks estava baseada em Hogsmeade para aumentar a segurança em Hogwarts.

Ao aparatar em Hogsmeade, Lupin procurou Tonks, mas não a achou. Ao invés disso ele achou Dawlish, um outro auror com quem ele já conversara algumas vezes.

- Dawlish, você viu a Tonks? - Perguntou Lupin.

- Vi sim. O turno dela acaba logo, logo. Se você quiser esperar aqui pode, já que quando o turno acabar ela vai vir para cá mesmo... - E Lupin ficou esperando.

- Vai lá. Qualquer coisa me chama. - Disse Tonks ao auror quando seu turno acabara.

- O.K. Tonks... E ele tá te esperando. - Disse Dawlish apontando para uma pessoa às suas costas.

E quando Dawlish já tinha ido, foi que Tonks percebeu que a pessoa a quem ele se referira era...

- Lupin! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

E quando Lupin se virou, nem pode acreditar que aquela era Tonks. Em vez dos cabelos cor de rosa e o rosto sorridente que envolvia qualquer pessoa, Tonks tinha os cabelos castanhos (sem vida) e em vez de um sorriso, ela tinha uma expressão muito triste...

- Eu vim até aqui pra falar com você.

- Só que eu não tenho nada pra falar com você. - E Tonks deu às costas a Lupin e começou a andar.

- Mas você tem que me escutar...

- Então fala. - Disse Tonks parando de andar e se virando para olhar Lupin.

- Olha, eu não queria te deixar triste com o que eu disse. Eu só queria que você entendesse que eu sou velho demais pra você. Que eu sou pobre demais e, principalmente perigoso demais... Eu só acho que você pode achar alguém melhor pra você do que um lobisomem velho, pobre e muito perigoso.

- E o que importa se você é mais velho que eu, pobre ou perigoso? Lupin nada disso importa pra mim...

- Mas pra mim importa... Eu preciso que você entenda...

- Eu não tenho nada pra entender... Quem tem que entender alguma coisa aqui é você... Nada disso importa, Lupin, por que as pessoas não se apaixonam pelo exterior e sim pelo interior...

- Tonks...

- Esse é o meu sobrenome...

- Tonks, a minha vida inteira eu não quis que o mundo me visse, porque eu sabia que eles não entenderiam... E a única coisa que eu quero hoje é que você saiba e entenda quem eu sou...

- Mas eu te entendo... Eu entendo porque o medo, eu só não entendo pra que continuar com isso... Pra que continuar a se torturar... É por isso que o mundo não te entende, porque você não deixa... Porque você não deixa que as pessoas sejam suas amigas a ponto de te entender...

- Pra que? Pra que deixar chegar a esse ponto, se quando elas descobrem a verdade elas se afastam de mim?

- Eu não me afastei! - Disse Tonks aumentando o tom de voz e chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas presentes... - Eu não me afastei de você. Eu não deixei que isso interferisse numa amizade que poderia surgir um dia...

"E sabe, quando eu admiti que gostava de você eu achei que tudo se parecia com um filme, mas aí eu descobri que não era... Porque aí eu "sangrei" N/A: No sentido de ser machucada em relação aos sentimentos. só pra saber que estava viva... E isso só aconteceu porque você não admiti que gosta de mim..."

- E como é que você sabe?

- Primeiro, porque você acabou de confirmar... E segundo porque você demonstra isso Lupin.

- Hum...

- Olha, um dia você vai ver o erro que cometeu... Eu sei que um dia isso tudo vai acabar e, eu vou poder voltar para o meu Conto de Fadas, porque o meu Príncipe Encantado eu já encontrei. Agora só falta que ele veja que a Princesa dele tá na frente dele e que a Bruxa Má é ele quem tá criando. Porque se você admitisse de uma vez por todas que gosta de mim, essa história não teria nenhuma Bruxa Má para nos atormentar... E o _"E viveram felizes para sempre"_ já estaria na última página desse livro, esperando pra iniciar mais um... Mas hoje em dia, ele tá esperando o Príncipe cabeça dura enxergar o que tá na cara...

- Tonks... _Eu_ não sou seu Príncipe Encantado... Eu tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar alguém melhor pra você...

- _Você_ é o melhor pra mim... E eu penso que nós podemos ser o melhor um pro outro e, só você não vê isso... Mas agora vejo que nada é tão fácil quanto eu pensava que fosse e que nem os príncipes de Contos de Fadas são perfeitos... - E conforme ela ia falando, lágrimas iam caindo de seus olhos e, a cada palavra o volume de lágrimas aumentava mais.

- Eu não quero te ver triste desse jeito... Por favor, Tonks...

- Então, você sabe o que fazer. - E mais uma vez Tonks saiu andando e deixou Lupin para trás.

Enquanto andava Tonks não se importava em quem ela esbarrava... Ela não se importava com mais nada... Tudo o que ela queria era fugir dali, era esquecer aquela vida, aquele lugar, aquela paixão, aquilo tudo... E, dessa vez, Tonks não esbarrou pura e simplesmente em alguém: o encontrão fora tão forte que ela caíra no chão. E quando ela olhou para cima percebeu que tinha esbarrado em...

- ...Dumbledore?

- Eu mesmo Nimphadora... E não chore mais. Um dia ele vai perceber que errou, até porque todos nós erramos, errar é humano... - Disse Dumbledore que sabia de tudo que estava acontecendo por mais que ninguém tivesse lhe contado.

- Como é que você sabe?

- Seus pensamentos... Eles não te deixam mentir, eles não te deixam fugir... E acho que a melhor coisa, não será fugir dos problemas... Parece-me às vezes que eles nos perseguem, para que nós os resolvamos e aprendamos algo com eles... Vejo que esse "problema" não vai ensinar só a uma pessoa... Bom, agora preciso ir. Noite.

- Noite, professor.

E quando Dumbledore já tinha dado alguns passos se virou para Tonks e disse:

- Quanto ao professor, se quiser pode usar Alvo ou Dumbledore, já que sou seu professor... - Disse Dumbledore, trazendo assim um sorriso ao rosto da menina...

E dali cada um tomou seu caminho. Tonks e Lupin foram para suas respectivas casas e pensaram na conversam que haviam tido. E Dumbledore foi resolver o que tinha que fazer...

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	15. Chapter 15

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Fico assim sem você**

Já fazia muito tempo desde que Lupin e Tonks tinham se visto pela última vez e desde então eles não paravam de pensar um no outro... Lupin já estava acostumado com essa sensação de que a única pessoa que se preocupava com ele estava a quilômetros de distância, mas Tonks nunca sentira isso com tal intensidade... Ambos se seguravam muito para não ir correndo à procura um do outro...

Eles queriam muito que aquela "dor" parasse, tudo o que eles mais queriam era ser feliz... Mas como ser feliz quando você acha que pra ser feliz você depende de alguém que nunca vai dizer que gosta de você ou então quando você é uma pessoa que está apaixonada, mas que acha que não pode se aproximar das pessoas, pois é perigoso demais? É impossível ser feliz desse jeito, não há um ser vivo nesse vasto mundo que já tenha conseguido alcançar a felicidade com essas circunstâncias em sua vida...

Pode-se dizer que para ser feliz você não pode colocar circunstâncias no meio do seu caminho, você não pode deixar que elas se transformem em pedras e te empeçam de continuar a viver... Esse talvez tenha sido o maior erro de Lupin, ter deixado circunstâncias se transformarem em pedras... E desde que isso ocorrera Lupin e Tonks estavam irreconhecíveis...

Tonks não tinha mais a aparência sorridente de sempre e nem os cabelos rosa, sem contar que agora ela estava muito mais séria. Essa decisão mexera tanto com ela que agora até seu patrono tinha assumido uma forma nova. Agora além de seus pensamentos, o patrono também lhe lembrava Lupin, já que tinha assumido a aparência de um enorme quadrúpede.

Lupin agora sempre tentava ficar sozinho, tentava não comparecer a maioria das reuniões da Ordem. Ele também andava mais triste do que nunca. Lupin ultimamente se sentia como nos dias anteriores ao que ele virara amigo de Tonks, pois não conseguia mais sorrir e pela primeira vez na vida, ele achava que dependia da presença de uma pessoa (no caso Tonks) para ser feliz...

_"Além do arco-íris_

_Pode ser_

_Que alguém_

_Veja em meus olhos_

_O que eu não posso ver"_

Lupin agora sabia que Tonks tinha sido essa pessoa. Ele sabia que ela tinha visto tudo o que ele não conseguira ver em si mesmo.

_"Além do arco-íris_

_Só eu sei que o amor_

_Poderá me dar tudo o que eu sonhei"_

Mas será que isso tudo era verdade? Não devia ser, pois Tonks nunca sonhara em ser tão triste como ela era agora, ela nunca sonhara que o amor poderia trazer tanta tristeza à sua vida...

_"Um dia a estrela vai brilhar_

_E o sonho vai virar realidade_

_E leve o tempo que levar_

_Eu sei que eu encontrarei a felicidade"_

Não, eles não queriam que levasse tanto tempo para serem felizes, eles queriam ser felizes naquele momento... Eles queriam ser felizes agora e para sempre...

_"A luz do arco-íris_

_Me fez ver _

_Que o amor_

_Dos meus sonhos_

_Tinha que ser você..."_

E a única coisa que ambos agora tinham certeza era que o amor dos sonhos de cada um, que aquela pessoa por quem eles se apaixonariam eternamente e que ninguém poderia substituir era o outro... N/A: Ou seja para Lupin era Tonks e vice-versa.

A única coisa que ambos nunca esqueceriam em suas vidas era o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Nada, repetindo, _nada_ nesse mundo lhes faria esquecer o quanto gostavam um do outro...

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	16. Chapter 16

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Desde Que Te vi**

_"(...)Todo dia me pergunto_

_O que dizer ao coração_

_Que se sente abandonado_

_Derretido por amor"_

Já fazia muito tempo que Tonks vinha tentando esquecer Lupin e ele tentando esquecê-la e todo o resto. Mas eles não sabiam mais o que fazer, eles não sabiam mais o que dizer para seus corações que ficavam cada vez mais tristes...

_"(...)Desde que te vi_

_Tudo é diferente para mim_

_Porque seu coração_

_Vive dentro de mim_

_Desde que te vi_

_Soube que era feito para mim_

_Minha vida mudou_

_Quero sempre estar com você_

_Desde que te vi"_

Suas vidas mudaram muito desde que se viram pela primeira vez, não tinham como negar... Na primeira vez que o vira, para Tonks fora difícil esquecê-lo. E desde que o reencontrara ela nunca mais esquecera ele, em nenhum segundo de sua vida... E com ele o mesmo ocorrera.

_"Eu não quero mais segredos_

_Que não posso mais fingir_

_Sem o seu amor me vejo_

_Presa nessa solidão"_

Agora suas vidas eram quase uma pura solidão. Não tinha mais como se livrar dessa prisão se eles ultimamente só brigavam e não conseguiam mais conversar decentemente...

_"Fiz de tudo pra não te amar_

_Mas me perdi nessa paixão_

_Já tentei te esquecer_

_Mas é teu meu coração"_

Lupin tentara, tentara mesmo, mas fora impossível esquecer Tonks... Ele e ela definitivamente se perdiam nessa paixão ultimamente.

Era preciso tomar uma decisão, era preciso fazer alguma coisa. Eles tinham que conversar, mas como se só brigavam? Eles tinham que tentar mais uma vez... E era isso que eles iam fazer. Mesmo sem saber que o outro também tomara essa decisão, ambos decidiram esperar a próxima reunião da Ordem (que seria no Cabeça de Javali) para conversar e ver no que daria. Mas o que será que ia acontecer? Será que eles iriam brigar mais uma vez? Ou será que eles conseguiriam conversar e resolver seus problemas?

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess

**P.S.; A música que eu usei no capítulo se chama Desde Que Te Vi e, é cantada pela Letícia Colin. A música é da novela Floribella, mas não julguem as coisas pela aparência, pois a música até tem uma letra muito linda e, se encaixa perfeitamente na fic!**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capítulo 17: Então vem calar..._**

**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Então vem calar...**

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Lupin e Tonks compareceram a uma reunião da Ordem. O único problema, talvez, fosse que a reunião não ocorreria... Ela fora marcada justamente para que os dois tivessem uma oportunidade para conversar "sozinhos", mas sem que eles soubessem o motivo da reunião.

Os membros da Ordem que compareceram a essa reunião foram os dois e Dumbledore (os únicos chamados). Quando todos já estavam acomodados Dumbledore lhes disse:

- Fico muito satisfeito que depois de tanto tempo os dois tenham comparecido a uma reunião, pena que essa não será uma reunião dos motivos que vocês pensam... Essa reunião ocorrerá para que os dois conversem sobre uns assuntos que vocês devem saber quais são... Sinto muito em ter que dizer aos dois que, ambos não sairão daqui até terem resolvido seus problemas... Estarei ali - e ele apontou para o balcão - esperando e, não tentem fugir, tenho meus modos de impedir isso... - E depois disso foi se sentar nas cadeiras em frente ao balcão.

- Grande, muito grande... - Disse Tonks.

- O que é grande? - Perguntou Lupin.

- O fato de eu não ter nada pra falar com você, o fato de eu já ter me cansado de tentar te convencer... Porque se eu não me engano eu já discuti com você quase dez vezes e, no meio dessas vezes a Molly, o Dumbledore o e idiota do Snape ouviram tudo...

- A culpa não foi minha...

- Não? Foi você que tocou no assunto...

- Olha Tonks, eu também não queria estar aqui e, você sabe disso. Mas se você quiser sair logo daqui acho bom a gente resolver os nossos problemas logo...

- Então pode ir começando a falar...

- Falar o que?

- Você sabe muito bem...

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar...

- Tem sim, você sabe que tem...

- Tá bom, você quer que eu fale?

- Não magina...

- Eu falo Tonks... Eu já não agüento mais brigar com você por causa disso e, se falar o que você quer que eu fale vai fazer você parar de brigar comigo, eu digo. Eu gosto de você, caramba. Tá satisfeita?

- Não!

- O que mais a senhorita quer? Posso saber? - Disse Lupin começando a gritar e, por sorte, o bar estava vazio e os seus gritos não atraíram atenção de ninguém.N/A: Esse vazio é vazio mesmo, tá? Nem o dono do bar tava lá... Só tinha os dois e Dumbledore...

- Não grita comigo! - Disse Tonks num tom de voz ainda mais alto que o de Lupin. E quando ela parou de falar, se ouviu uma melodia muito bonita sendo cantarolada por Dumbledore.

- Você não me respondeu. O que mais você quer?

- De que adianta você simplesmente falar?

- Sabe que eu também não sei...

- Não se faça de engraçadinho.

- Mas sabe, eu concordo com você... Falar não vai fazer diferença, isso não vai mudar meu jeito de pensar...

- Pois você devia mudá-lo.

- Só que você não pode dizer o que é melhor pra mim, sabia?

- Sei. Acho que é por isso que eu desisti de tentar lhe _mostrar_ em vez de _dizer_ e, caso você não saiba, há uma grande diferença entre os dois...

- Então tá bom, você tentou me mostrar, mas não conseguiu, sabe por quê? Porque _ninguém_ vai me fazer mudar de idéia. - Disse Lupin agora aos gritos.

- É, nada nem ninguém, pois a única coisa que podia fazer você mudar de idéia eu já te disse... Mas se nem isso ajudou, o que vai ajudar? - Perguntou-lhe Tonks, também aos gritos...

- Você sabe muito bem a resposta... Não sei por q...

- Cala a boca.

- Não calo porque você não manda em mim... E se você quiser que eu cale, então vem calar... - Como se sabe, há muitas formas de interpretar essa frase e Tonks a interpretou do jeito que queria. E como se fosse em um impulso, como se fosse algo inevitável e, que ela sabia que um dia aconteceria, Tonks beijou Lupin.

E por mais que aquele beijo tivesse sido um pouco estranho, ela depois gostara um pouco do que fizera, ela esperara tanto tempo por isso que quando ele disse aquela frase ela interpretou da forma que quis e, não se segurou.

Quando o beijo acabou, Lupin olhou para Tonks incrédulo... Ele não podia acreditar que ela fizera aquilo...

- Pronto... - Disse Tonks - Agora pelo menos você fica quieto...

- Por que você fez isso? - Perguntou Lupin depois de muito tempo.

- Não foi você que disse: _"E se você quiser que eu cale, então vem calar..."_? Eu simplesmente interpretei do jeito que quis...

- Você não devia ter feito isso...

- O que está feito, está feito... Não tem mais como voltar atrás... Agora, dá licença que eu tenho que ir... - E Tonks se levantou. - Até a próxima.

- Tonks...

- _Até a próxima..._ - E Tonks saiu do bar.

E depois disso Dumbledore disse:

- Você que pediu por isso Remo. E saiba que ela podia ter feito diferente e, decidido nunca mais falar com você e, em vez do beijo ter te dado um soco na cara ou te azarado ou sabe-se lá o que... Até mais Remo. - E Dumbledore como Tonks saiu do bar.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso... Como ela pode fazer isso?"

_Remo, Remo, não negue, que mesmo sendo inesperado, você ficou muito feliz com o beijo..._

"É verdade..."

_Vai lá e fala com ela Remo... Diz pra ela a verdade..._

"Ela não acreditaria..."

_Claro que acreditaria..._

"E por mais que ela acreditasse, eu não posso... Eu só quero o bem dela, e eu posso trazer riscos demais pra vida dela..."

_Remo..._

"Não, eu só quero o bem dela..."

_Mas assim você só a deixa triste... Olha pra ela... Ela tá muito triste, até sua aparência mostra isso..._

"Não e não!"

E Lupin (assim como Dumbledore e Tonks) saiu do bar deixando-o vazio.

"É nessas horas que eu me pergunto porque eu faço as coisas sem medir as conseqüências... Agora mesmo é que eu não vou esquecê-lo..."

_Tonks, não reclama, você gostou..._

"Isso é verdade... Só podia ter partido dele..."

_Você também, reclama demais, hein?_

"É mesmo... Mas já um começo, pelo menos ele disse que gosta de mim..."

_Tá vendo? Não tem do que reclamar..._

"Tem sim, porque ele ainda não mudou de idéia..."

_Mas ele vai mudar..._

"É, ele vai mudar de idéia... Um dia quem sabe..."

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	18. Chapter 18

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Um presente de natal**

Lupin acabar de chegar em casa e estava se arrumando para ir dormir. Depois de se arrumar e se deitar Lupin ficou uns vinte minutos sem conseguir dormir virando pra cá e pra lá... Fazia três meses que ele e Tonks haviam se beijado, mas ele ainda não esquecera o beijo...

Todos os dias ele se lembrava de Tonks (até mesmo quando estava no bando de lobisomens) e nunca a esquecia com facilidade...

Mesmo assim, ninguém conseguira fazer com que ele mudasse de idéia, muitos já haviam tentado... A começar por Sirius (que já havia morrido há muitos meses), depois Tonks, Molly, Dumbledore e quem sabe Tonks mais umas mil vezes...

Ele só queria o bem dela, mas parecia que ela ficava pior a cada conversa... Lupin já tentara falar com ela e, contar como se sentia em relação a isso e por que pensava isso, já tentara de tudo, mas na hora em que ia começar a falar com ela as palavras sumiam e ele não sabia como explicar...

Era verdade que desde que o dois haviam se beijado já ocorrera várias vezes a Lupin que ele só magoava a menina com sua decisão, por mais que só quisesse seu bem, mas cada vez que tentava falar com ela não conseguia, parecia que algo o impedia... Ele só não sabia o quê.

Parecia que quanto mais tempo passava, mais difícil se tornava. Lupin já decidira lhe contar, mas não conseguia tamanho o medo de poder machucá-la em uma noite de lua cheia. Sim, esse era o motivo pelo qual Lupin vinha evitando todos, ele tinha medo do que poderia acontecer em uma noite de lua cheia...

Quando dissera isso a Dumbledore (a única pessoa a quem conseguira contar) ele lhe dissera que não aconteceria nada, era preciso apenas se "afastar" dela N/A:Tonks nas noites de lua cheia que nada aconteceria... Mas nem isso e nem todo o sermão de Dumbledore convenceram Lupin, talvez fosse preciso esperar para ver se o tempo lhe mostraria o erro que estava cometendo...

Talvez fosse preciso mais tempo para que os erros e suas conseqüências viessem à tona e, ele percebesse que tudo isso era apenas um "probleminha" que se resolvia facilmente...

Muito tempo se passou, e o natal chegara. Lupin ia para A Toca a convite de Molly e por um segundo (talvez delirante) de sua vida pensou que Tonks também fosse, mas nada. Era verdade que ela fora convidada, mas não quisera ir (pelo que parecia, preferira passar o natal sozinha...)

Depois que a festa já tinha acabado, Lupin fora para seu quarto como todo o restante do pessoal da casa. Pensou em ir direto para a cama e dar fim a mais um dia de sua vida, mas ele pensou melhor e decidiu escrever para Tonks... Era arriscado ele sabia, mas era preciso, pois talvez fosse em parte sua culpa o fato de ela não ter ido passar o natal n'A Toca... E além de tudo isso, ele não podia deixar de escrever para ela no natal, não mesmo, ele não podia "abandonar" seu amor de tal forma no natal...

Lupin conjurou um pergaminho e uma pena. Sentou-se na cama e começou a pensar, no que ia escrever. Várias coisas lhe vieram a cabeça, mas nenhuma das idéias era boa... Ele tinha que escrever algo especial pra ela, mas o que exatamente?

_Tonks,_

_Espero que você esteja bem. Bom, antes de qualquer coisa queria te desejar um feliz natal._

_Bom... Eu não sei como começar a te contar, parece mais difícil do que eu imaginei que seria..._

_Bom, desde que nós conversamos no Cabeça de Javali eu não consegui esquecer o que aconteceu lá... Eu não sei por que Tonks, mas você não saiu da minha cabeça esse tempo todo... Tudo bem, eu sei o porque e acho que eu até já te disse o porque e também acho que você já sabia há muito tempo..._

_Eu só quero te pedir desculpas se eu te deixei triste com as minhas decisões e, te dizer que hoje eu tenho certeza que eu não devia ter feito tudo como fiz... Bom, só queria te pedir desculpas e te desejar um feliz natal. E, claro te dar um presente de natal..._

_Lupin._

- É, até que tá bom... - E Lupin bateu com a varinha três vezes na carta e no presente de natal de Tonks e eles desapareceram. - Espero que ela goste...

E depois de se trocar Lupin se deitou e apagou as luzes com a varinha.

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	19. Chapter 19

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Por que ela não me ouve?**

Tonks estava sentada na sala lendo um relatório do trabalho quando viu um rolo de pergaminho e uma caixa embrulhada com papel de presente, quando se levantou e foi ver a caixa descobriu que quem a mandara fora Lupin.

Ela desembrulhou a caixa e viu que na verdade era uma caixa de Delícias Açucaradas (um doce que gostava muito). Depois abriu a carta e leu...

"Eu não acredito... Esse é o melhor presente que eu já recebi..."

Era incrível saber que Lupin pela primeira vez dissera que gostava dela e, nem fora forçado a isso. Na verdade, era incrível tudo o que estava naquela carta, tudo mesmo. Definitivamente, aquele era o melhor presente do mundo, pois ver que a pessoa que você gosta também gosta de você é a melhor coisa do mundo.

Desde aquele dia, Tonks conseguira se sentir um pouco mais feliz e nunca mais deixara de pensar que um dia ela poderia ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, já que agora parte do caminho pra felicidade já tinha sido trilhado.

Algum tempo se passou e todos da Ordem estavam na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts (porque todos tinham ido para Hogwarts lutar contra os Comensais da Morte).

Tonks tinha começado mais uma discussão (pela primeira vez sem se importar que outros ouvissem) e dessa vez Lupin não tivera tantos argumentos, pois várias pessoas interviram na conversa dando sua opinião e deixando Lupin sem argumentos.

"Dumbledore teria se sentindo o mais feliz dos homens em pensar que havia um pouco mais de amor no mundo" - Essa frase não saía da cabeça de Lupin. Talvez todos tivessem razão e, ele não devesse se importar tanto com puras circunstâncias...

Quando Lupin "voltou" a Terra olhou a volta procurando Tonks para falar com ela, mas percebeu que ela não estava mais ali.

- Ela saiu, disse que ia dar uma volta faz pouco tempo... - Disse Minerva.

E Lupin sem perder tempo foi atrás da menina. Quando saiu pelos corredores não avistou ninguém a não ser alguns fantasmas... Ele continuou a andar pelos corredores, desceu alguns andares e não achou a menina.

Decidiu então ir para o lugar que mais gostava depois da biblioteca naquela escola, o lugar aonde ele sempre ia para pensar quando estava estudando em Hogwarts.

Lupin desceu todos os andares que faltavam e chegou ao saguão de entrada. Saiu da escola e foi para o jardim da escola. Andou um pouco e parou em frente a uma árvore e sentou no chão.

Lupin começou a pensar no tempo que jogara fora, no tempo em que poderia ter sido feliz e mesmo assim jogara fora.

- Passou muito tempo, não é? - Perguntou uma voz conhecida às suas costas. E quando Lupin se virou descobriu que a dona da voz era Tonks. - Muito tempo em que nós dois podíamos ter sido mais felizes...

- Tonks, desculpa mesmo, eu só consegui perceber hoje tudo o que eu fiz...

- Sabe, sempre me disseram que errar é humano, mas persistir no erro é burrice. Acho que você devia ter percebido antes.

- Mas ainda tem tempo, não tem? Ainda tem tempo e chance de ser feliz, não é mesmo?

- Quem sabe...

- Tonks...

- Olha, você já disse uma vez que tinha percebido o erro e, mesmo assim nós brigamos. Desculpa Lupin, mas eu não estou com paciência pra conversar com você, eu já cansei de tanta briga... - E ao terminar a frase Tonks deu às costas a Lupin e foi andando em direção aos portões. Lupin tentou lhe chamar várias vezes, mas a menina simplesmente o ignorou.

cada passo que dava, novas lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto e, parecia que ela ficava mais triste.

Realmente muito tempo se passara e em todo esse tempo ela não conseguira ser feliz... Agora, só lhe restava tentar recomeçar tudo...

"Por que ela não me ouve? Por que quando eu vou conseguir falar, ela não me ouve? Bom, já que ela não me ouve, as minhas cartas ela vai ter que ler"

E Lupin como fizera há algum tempo atrás, conjurou um pergaminho, uma pena e começou a escrever uma carta para a sua amada.

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	20. Chapter 20

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Because you live**

_"Tonks,_

_Se você não quer me ouvir pra não ter que brigar comigo, não vejo problema em você ler essa carta. _

_Só queria te dizer que percebi que não devia ter feito o que fiz e ter tentado negar o que era a mais pura verdade e que não devia ser negado._

_Uma vez me disseram que errar é humano e, persistir no erro é burrice... Hoje eu desisti de ser tão burro e decidi dizer pra você que eu nunca menti quando disse que te amava (nem quando você me 'forçou' a te dizer isso...)._

_Quando se diz que se ama alguém, só tem um jeito de se dizer isso, dizendo de verdade e de coração._

_Eu nunca soube escolher presentes muito bem, mas pela primeira vez na vida, eu consegui escolher o melhor presente do mundo. E, por coincidência ou não, esse presente é pra você... _

_Lupin._

_P.S.: O tempo passa, mas as lembranças ficam... Se passaram meses, mas o beijo ficou para sempre... Em resumo, você sabe onde me encontrar..."_

Lupin enrolou o pergaminho e, conjurou um outro rolo de pergaminho, o qual ele anexou à carta. Neste último rolo de pergaminho estava escrito:

_**Mil formas de se dizer eu te amo**_

_Existem mil e uma formas de se dizer _'eu te amo'_, como:_

_- Eu te amo_

_- I love you_

_-Yo te amo_

_- Je t'aime_

_- Ti amo_

_Mas, essas não são as únicas formas de se dizer _'eu te amo'_... Pode-se dizer que ama alguém com:_

_- Um sorriso._

_- Um olhar._

_- Um gesto._

_- Uma carta._

_- Uma música._

_- Entre várias outras formas._

_Se pode-se dizer _'eu te amo'_ com músicas Tonks, eu te dou o presente mais especial desse mundo. Eu te dedico uma música que ouvi há muito tempo, mas que me lembrou você na hora. Eu comecei a ouvi-la e lembrei-me de você já que a única pessoa que vive em meus pensamentos 24 horas por dia é você..._

_**Because You Live**_

_(Porque Você Vive)_

Starring out at the rain with a heavy heart 

_(Olhando a chuva com seu pesado coração)_

It's the end of the world in my mind 

_(É o fim do mundo na minha mente)_

Then your voice pulls me back 

_(Então sua voz me trás de volta)_

Like a wake-up call 

_(Como um despertador)_

I've been looking for the answer 

_(Estive procurando pela resposta)_

Somewhere 

_(Em algum lugar)_

I couldn't see that it was right there 

_(Eu não podia ver que estava bem ali)_

But now I know, what I didn't know 

_(Mas agora sei o que não sabia antes)_

Because you live and breathe 

_(Porque você vive e respira)_

Because you make me believe in myself 

_(Porque você me fez acreditar em mim mesmo)_

When nobody else can help 

_(Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar)_

Because you live girl 

_(Porque você vive garota)_

My world...

_(Meu mundo)_

Has twice as many stars in the sky 

_(Tem duas vezes mais estrelas que o céu)_

It's all right. I survived. I'm alive again.

_(Está tudo certo, eu sobrevivi, estou vivo novamente)_

'Cause of you, made it through every storm 

_(Por sua causa, eu superei cada tempestade)_

What is life? What's the use? 

_(O que é a vida, qual é o sentido de tudo)_

If you're killing time 

_(Se você está matando tempo)_

I'm so glad I found an angel 

_(Estou muito feliz pois achei um anjo)_

Someone...

_(Alguém)_

Who was there when all my hopes fell 

_(Que estava lá quando não tinha mais esperanças)_

I wanna fly looking in your eyes 

_(Eu quero voar olhando nos seus olhos)_

Because you live... I live

_(Por que você vive, eu vivo)_

Because you live, there's a reason why 

(Por que você vive, existe uma razão porque)

I carry on when I lose the fight 

(Eu sigo em frente quando perco a luta)

I want to give what you've given me 

(Eu quero te dar o que você está sempre me dando)

Always...

Because you live and breathe 

_(Porque você vive e respira)_

Because you make me believe in myself 

_(Porque você me fez acreditar em mim mesmo)_

When nobody else can help 

_(Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar)_

Because you live girl… 

_(Porque você vive, garota)_

My world...

_(Meu mundo)_

Has everything I need to survive 

_(Tem tudo o que preciso para sobreviver)_

Because you live... I live, I live 

_(Porque você vive… Eu vivo, eu vivo)_

_So, I love you!_

E da mesma forma que fizera da primeira vez, Lupin bateu três vezes na carta e ela desapareceu.

Tonks estava em casa chorando muito quando percebeu que havia um rolo de pergaminho na sua mesinha de cabeceira, um pergaminho que antes não estava ali.

Tonks olhou o pergaminho e viu que era de Lupin e, pensou duas vezes antes de abrir a carta para ler.

Conforme ia lendo a carta, mais e mais lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo eram lágrimas de felicidade.

Quando ela terminou de ler a carta foi em direção à porta (ainda com a carta na mão) e abriu-a.

- Pensando bem, aparatando é bem mais rápido. - E depois de terminar a frase Tonks "sumiu" do quarto e ao mesmo tempo ouviu-se um _craque_.

Segundos depois Tonks reapareceu em frente ao Cabeça de Javali, em Hogsmeade. Entrou no bar e olhou a volta à procura de alguém, mas pela sua cara a pessoa não estava ali.

- Procurando alguém? - Disse uma voz às suas costas e, quando a pessoa começou a falar um sorriso começou a aparecer no rosto de Tonks.

- Sim, mas acho que ela não está aqui... - Falou Tonks ainda de costas para a pessoa.

- E por que?

- Porque isso tudo parece um sonho...

- E se ela estivesse aqui, o que você diria?

- Eu perguntaria se isso é verdade... - Disse Tonks apontando para a carta em sua mão. - Você acha que é verdade?

- Você acha que ele mentiria? - E seguiram-se alguns segundos de silêncio. Logo depois a pessoa disse quebrando o silêncio:

- Você acha que eu brincaria com algo tão sério como seus sentimentos?

- Acho que não... - E Tonks se virou. Lupin (o dono da voz) e Tonks se olharam por alguns segundos.

- Eu jamais brincaria com seus sentimentos...

- Eu sei.

- Então pra que perguntar?

- Só pra ouvir _você_ dizer isso... - E os dois se olharam por mais alguns segundos.

E tão repentinamente como da primeira vez, os dois se beijaram. E durante o beijo os cabelos sem vida de Tonks se tornaram ruivos com comprimento até a sua cintura e com as pontas encaracoladas e seus olhos agora estavam verdes.

- Você fica muito mais bonita assim... - Disse Lupin enquanto os dois sentavam-se à mesa mais próxima.

- Obrigada, eu sei que sou demais...

- Convencida...

- Eu sei, eu sei... E, Lupin, desculpa por não ter te ouvido...

- Ah, tudo bem, errar é humano... - Disse Lupin, fazendo com que os dois começassem a rir.

Durante o resto da madrugada os dois se sentiram de um jeito completamente diferente do modo como vinham se sentindo. Agora parecia que ambos estavam completos e que não faltava mais nada em suas vidas.

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	21. Chapter 21

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 21: A flor**

Algum tempo se passou e, Lupin e Tonks estavam no Três Vassouras conversando animadamente sobre algum assunto quando Rafael (um amigo de Tonks) apareceu à mesa e disse:

- Hora de voltar pro trabalho...

- Ainda tem dez minutos...

- Anda se não você se atrasa...

- Estou indo chato... Tchau Lupin, até a…

- Próxima... - Completou Lupin para que Tonks não ficasse enrolando mais tempo e se atrasasse. - Tchau. - E Lupin viu que o sorriso que antes estava no rosto de Tonks sumira. - É rápido...O tempo não pára, mas ele é rápido...

- Até hoje à noite então?

- Hoje à noite... - E Lupin ficou sentado na mesa enquanto via Tonks e Rafael irem embora.

E Lupin começou a pensar, pensar em como pedir a ela o que ele queria pedir a muito tempo.

Ele então se levantou, pagou a conta e saiu do pub. Agora que estava na rua, ele começou a pensar e andar sem rumo. Parecia que Lupin não estava mais na Terra e sim na Lua. Parecia que a cada segundo que passava ele ia a um planeta diferente, se afastando cada vez mais da Terra.

Depois de uns vinte minutos andando sem rumo, Lupin ouviu uma voz de criança lhe perguntar:

- Quer uma flor moço?

- Uma flor? E essa flor é de verdade? - Perguntou Lupin começando a ter uma idéia e ao mesmo tempo apontando para aa flores que o menino segurava.

- Bom, depende da flor... Se for rosa, não, mas se for tulipa é...

- E por que a rosa não é de verdade? - perguntou Lupin cada vez mais interassado nas flores.

E em cinco minutos o menino explicou a Lupin porque a rosa não era de verdade.

- E quanto custa uma flor?

- Já que você foi tão gentil, pra você vai custar apenas três galeões, são nove sicles de desconto. - E quando o menino informou o valor Lupin começou a mexer nos bolsos e procurou o dinheiro e, enquanto procurava perguntou ao menino:

- E já tem tudo incluso?

- Já, tudo o que você precisa e, também vem com manual.

-Muito bom... - E Lupin deu três galeões ao menino enquanto o mesmo lhe dava uma flor, um manual e uma caixinha.

- Muito obrigado. - E Lupin começou a andar em direção ao Três Vassouras.

Lupin sentou-se na mesa mais próxima ao entrar no pub, colocou a flor e a caixinha em cima da mesa e começou a ler o manual.

- Eu não preciso ler essa coisa... - Disse depois de ler um capítulo inteiro.

Depois de colocar o manual em cima da mesa, Lupin pegou a flor e bateu com a varinha nela. A flor que antes era apenas um broto desabrochou e, revelou um espaço no seu centro, onde Lupin colocou o conteúdo da caixinha. Depois de falar alguns encantamentos, deu mais uma batida com a varinha na flor e a mesma se fechou voltando a ser um broto.

Agora era preciso esperar o tempo passar, o único problema era que parecia que o tempo estava passando cada vez mais devagar.

Tonks estava no Ministério discutindo as medidas tomadas em relação às Maldições Imperdoáveis com outros aurores. Pra falar a verdade Tonks só ouvia a conversa, ela em momento algum participara da "discussão".

- Eu acho que é um absurdo o ministro falar isso... Você não acha Tonks? - Perguntou um do aurores.

- Quê?

- Tonks, será que dá pra parar de sonhar e prestar atenção na reunião? - Perguntou seu chefe.

- Ah, desculpa... Tava com uma coisa na cabeça, juro que vou prestar mais atenção chefe.

E o tempo foi passando, mais devagar que o normal, mas mesmo assim ele foi passando.

- Bom, acho que acabamos por aqui. A decisão já foi tomada. Todos estão dispensados. - Disse o chefe da seção.

Todos começaram a sair da sala e tomar seus destinos. Tonks andava calmamente com Rafael até as lareiras do saguão de entrada para que eles pudessem tomar seus destinos.

- Tonks, está tudo bem?

- Está, por quê?

- Nada, é que você tem andado tão quieta...

- Pode ter certeza de que não é nada...

- Então tudo bem. Vou indo. - E Rafael entrou em um das lareiras e disse seu destino.

Tonks como de costume foi para a sua casa. Quando chegou espanou um pouco de pó de suas roupas, que por causa da viagem estava em sua roupa e colocou os pergaminhos que trazia consigo no sofá.

-Nossa! Eu esqueci do Lupin... - E logo depois de terminar a frase Tonks desaparatou.

Tonks apartou em frente ao Cabeça de Javali e, quando ela ia começar a andar uma pessoa cutucou seu ombro e disse:

- Esqueceu de mim, não é?

- Não, claro que não Lupin...

- Não adianta mentir, você não consegue...

-O.K. Eu esqueci, mas foi sem querer.

-Que bom... Pelo menos foi sem querer...

-Lupin, o que você tem na mão? - Perguntou Tonks ao ver que uma das mãos de Lupin estava escondida às suas costas.

-Nada... Olhe! - E Lupin mostrou a mão vazia para ela.

-Não estou falando dessa... Estou falando da outra.

-Ah... - E Lupin mostrou a mão à menina. - Pra você. - Disse lhe entregando uma flor que estava na mão que antes estava ás suas costas.

-Obrigada... - Disse Tonks pegando a flor da mão dele.

-Depois eu te explico exatamente o que é isso, agora vamos? Nós temos muito que conversar - Disse Lupin com um tom enigmático na voz. Logo depois ele apontou para a porta do pub.

-Vamos. - Os dois entraram no pub e sentaram-se na mesa mais distante dos outros clientes.

_CONTINUA_

* * *

N/A: Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok?

Beijos,

Pah Princess


	22. Chapter 22

_**Um amor à primeira vista**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 22: E viveram felizes para sempre!**

Lupin e Tonks estavam sentados tomando cerveja amanteigada sem dizer nada, quando Tonks disse:

- Você até agora não disse qual é a da flor.

- Ah! É só fazer isso. - E Lupin bateu na flor com varinha uma vez e a planta começou a desabrochar. Tonks olhou para Lupin e disse:

- É muito fofa...

- Olha o que tem dentro... - Disse Lupin com impaciência.

Tonks olhou várias vezes da flor para Lupin incrédula com o que tinha dentro da flor.

- É... - Disse Tonks sem saber o que dizer.

- Gostou?

- Não...

- Não? - Perguntou Lupin incrédulo.

- Pra falar a verdade eu adorei...

- Ah... Então aceita?

- Eu, não posso acreditar nisso...

- Olha, normalmente as pessoas dizem _"sim",_ ou, _"não"_, ou, _" me dá um tempo pra pensar"_, sabia? - Disse Lupin rindo.

- Então, me dá um tempo pra pensar? - E Lupin parou de rir imediatamente, mas mesmo assim aprovou o pedido da garota.

- O tempo que for preciso...

- Ah! Você é muito fofo, mas não precisa de tempo...

- Não?

- _Não_... Eu já sei qual é a resposta...

- Qual? - Perguntou Lupin ansioso e impaciente com a demora.

- Não sei por que você pergunta...

- _Qual?_

- Sim!

- _Sim?_

- Isso mesmo, eu aceito. - E ambos começaram a sorrir muito, pois nunca tinham se sentido tão felizes na vida.

- Então? Eu vou ter que colocar a aliança sozinha? - Perguntou Tonks rindo.

- Ah, já que você faz questão...

- Lupin!

- Não se pode nem brincar mais nesse mundo? Está bom... Parei. Só que depois não reclama que eu sou sério demais... - E Lupin pegou uma das alianças e colocou no dedo anelar da menina e ela fez o mesmo.

- Agora me diz uma coisa... - Disse Tonks enquanto eles andavam pelas ruas de Hogsmeade.

- O quê?

- Da onde você tirou essa idéia? - Disse a garota apontando para a aliança de noivado em sua mão.

- Ah! Eu venho pensando em como te pedir em casamento há um mês. E para minha sorte, hoje passou um molequinho vendendo flores e aí no meio delas tinha essa...

- Ah! É uma idéia muito boa essa... E me diz mais uma coisa, a flor não murcha, não é mesmo? Eu quero guardar ela pra sempre, é uma boa lembrança desse dia.

- Eu acho que não... Acho que tinha alguma coisa no manual explicando, mas eu não o li todo.

- Homens e essa mania de não ler manual...

- Hei! Marotos não ousam ler manuais...

- Vocês se achavam, não é?

- Todos nós nos achávamos um pouco... Talvez o Sirius e o Tiago um pouquinho mais... Mas que diferença faz?

- Nenhuma... Acho...

- Mas sabe, eu agora me acho muito mais do que aqueles dois só que eu me acho com razão...

- E qual é a razão? - Perguntou Tonks curiosa.

- A razão é que eu vou me casar com a mulher mais fantástica do mundo todo!

- Só isso?

- Não... É tudo isso...

Eles ficaram conversando e dando voltas por Hogsmeade durante várias horas até que Lupin percebeu que já eram duas da manhã e que Tonks tinha que trabalhar dali a seis horas.

Seis meses depois eles se casaram num dia de sol e, por algum motivo aquele dia lhes lembrava muito um dia que ambos haviam vivido quatro anos e meio atrás, o dia em que eles se conheceram.

Um ano depois Tonks deu a luz a um menino de cabelos castanho-claros e olhos pretos. Conforme o tempo passou, percebeu-se que o menino até se parecia com Lupin, mas herdara da mãe o senso de humor e o jeito um pouco estabanado de ser.

Um ano depois de Gui ter nascido, Caroline nasceu. Ela como a mãe era metamorfomaga, mas se parecia muito com o pai, pois tinha o jeito sério do pai e quase todas as outras características marcantes de Lupin.

Não se sabe ao certo porque os dois deram tão certo juntos, mas acredita-se que tenha sido pelo fato de que os opostos de se atraem e se completam. Todo o jeito sério dele era completado pelo jeito risonho dela. E o jeito de ser dele sempre completava o dela e vice-versa...

E desde o dia em que se casaram (talvez desde o dia em que começaram a namorar), a Bruxa Má da história dos dois desapareceu, já que o Príncipe Encantado não ligava mais para as circunstâncias que existiam em suas vidas... E, acho que podemos terminar essa história da forma que o destino queria:

_**E Viveram Felizes Para Sempre!**_

* * *

N/A: Gente está aí a minha fic... Sei que não escrevo bem, mas valeu o esforço, até porque acreditem ou não, eu já escrevi coisas piores (acho que o pior era que eu ganhava dez)... Bom, obrigada para quem leu e para quem comentou, é muito bom saber que alguém gosta mesmo da fic! E quem quiser comentar (seja pra dizer que tá ruim ou que tá bom) mesmo que eu tenha acabado a fic, de vez em quando eu vou passar aqui pra ver se alguém comentou.

Queria pedir pra vocês passarem nas minhas outras duas fics (fiquem calmos, elas estão bem melhores que essa...), claro se vocês puderem, ok?

E, antes que eu me esqueça que queria dedicar essa fic a algumas pessoas:

- Pra Luiza (minha primeira amiga a ler a fic e dar a sua opinião...)

- Ao Pepo (que leu alguns capítulos da fic, mas que me ajudou muito a escrever os últimos capítulos da fic...)

- A Adriele (que leu a fic toda. Adriele, obrigada por toda a sua ajuda nessa e em outras fics!)

- A Debi (que, agora, eu não tenho certeza se leu a fic toda, mas que leu alguns capítulos da fic. Bom, na verdade eu dedico a fic a ela porque ela é uma super amiga e, essa dedicatória também é um pedido de desculpas por ter te magoado numa certa terça-feira da vida... tenho certeza de que a grande ex-chefe dos VIPS não se esqueceu dessa terça, não é? Em resumo, desculpa Deby!?)

- A Giuli (minha maninha querida, né xuxu? Quero dedicar a fic a ela primeiro porque eu a amo muito mesmo! E segundo porque ela me ajudou a melhorar muito a fic nesses últimos capítulos!)

- Também queria dedicar à Jennifer (porque ela me apoiou em tudo que eu sempre precisei e, como ela não sabia da fic eu dou esta fic de presente pra ela no lugar do livro que tinha prometido a ela...)

- Dedico também a todos que leram...

- Uma pessoa a quem eu dedico é a um amigo que não começou a ler a fic, mas que devia saber que eu não me interesso por leitores e sim por amigos e, que quando eu comecei a falar com ele não foi para ter mais um leitor pra minha fic e, sim um amigo, a fic surgiu talvez por ironia do destino...

- E por último às pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo! Meus pais, meu querido irmão e de novo a minha maninha!

Peço mil perdões por qualquer erro de português, ok? E agradeço muito toda a sua paciência por ter lido essa fic até o último capítulo.

Beijos,

Pah Princess


End file.
